Road of Faith
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: What kind of road did Amanda Stoniest AKA Saint Anger take to have faith in?


**Road Of Faith**

**Chapter 1**

Mark pulled into the parking lot of his best friend's gym, he thought he was going to be late after being lost for a good fifteen minutes. He pulled his big silver Dodge into a parking space and turned off the engine. He climbed out, took out his jet black gym bag, locked and closed up his truck. His black work boots made a grinding sound against the sand on the ground as he moved across the pavement. He wore tight blue jeans, black t-shirt underneath his black Choppers hooded sweat shirt. He had the hood up to keep warm from the bitter cold New York weather, he sort of wasn't use to yet. He slung his gym bag over his shoulder as he made his way towards the building. He looked up at the run down looking building. He stopped in his tracks as he pulled out the piece of paper with the address his friend gave him for the address. Mark looked to the paper and then to the building. "This is the right address. But he never mentioned how it looked. I guess looks are deceiving." He grumbled to himself as he placed the paper back into the front pocket of his jeans.

He walked up to the front door and opened it. He was met by the smell of stale sweat and dust as he walked in. He let the door go, as it slammed shut behind him. Mark jumped away a bit, made sure every piece of him got through the door, before the door took him with it. He stood near the door as he took a look around the place. There stood a large rugged looking ring in the middle of the huge room as you entered the place. It was surrounded by thin looking blue mats. The ring looked like it had been to hell and back, stained with sweat and blood. Mark's green orbs traveled to the room to the right, it was the workout area. It was cut off from the main room by a thin wall with a doorway and a glass picture window. Weight benches, barbells and such filled the room up. Mark lifted a brow to some of the boxing posters that were plastered on the wall in that room as his eyes slid to the main room once again. Some boxing posters and wrestling posters were hung upon the walls of the main room of the gym. Mark recognized some of them from his company he worked for the WWE. The office was to the left with the blinds pulled, blocking anybodys view through the windows. Straight ahead from him was another room with just a doorway and some windows that were so dirty that you couldn't see out or in, but light could get through them and lit up the room.

Noises came from the room of someone taking out their frustrations. "Sounds like someone is really pissed off.." Mark commented. He walked across the floor, through the dim light that barely lit the room from a few lights that hung above the ring and others areas of the room. He walked over to the door way, lifted up his right arm and placed his hand upon the door frame, leaned gently against it. He looked to someone over in a corner away from the windows kicking and punching a large punching bag made for that purpose. The person was wearing red silk shorts and a black hooded sweat shirt. The hood was up so Mark couldn't see the person's face. He lifted a brow to the person's power as they laid a huge kick to the bag that sent it rocking. Mark lifted a brow, being very impressed with the power of this person working out.

Mark was so intrigued in this, that he didn't hear someone come walking up behind him. He jumped when he felt a large hand being placed upon his shoulder. He turned around quickly as he grabbed his best friend Chance, by the front of his light gray wife beater. "Whoa a little jumpy are we?" He said. Mark sighed as he let his grip go on Chance, then smacked him lightly in the back of the head. "Don't do that again." Chance rubbed the back of his head. "Well hello to you too Mark..." Mark smirked. "That's what you get for scaring me. You know better Chance." He nodded as they shook hands. "Long time no see Chance." Chance nodded. "Same here. I see you found the place alright. I thought you would of gotten lost for awhile with the directions I gave you." Mark nodded a bit. "I was lost for a bit but found my way with the help of a road map I had in my truck." Chance nodded.

Chance was Mark's best friend since they were kids. Chance stood around 6'2 and weighed about 245. He was muscular but never showed it outside of the gym, when he wore his baggy jeans and t-shirts. But in the gym he wore a light gray wife beater and jet black shorts. "You ready to do some boxing and have fun at the same time?" Mark smirked as he nodded. "I've been waiting for this since you invited me three months ago. I was born ready.." Chance nodded. "Good. My students should be here soon. I see you have caught glimpse of my star student during a workout." Mark looked over his shoulder and then back to Chance. "Yes I have. This one has great power and speed. I can see why that's your star pupil."

Chance nodded. "Yes it shows. Why don't I show you where you can change, then I will show you around before the rest of my students arrive." Mark nodded. "Sounds great. Oh I forgot to mention. Some of the guys from work are coming by with the big boss Vince. I hope you didn't mind." Chance shook his head. "No I don't mind at all. More the merrier I say. Come on let's get you squared away." Mark nodded as he followed Chance.

Mark changed up into a pair of jet black sweat pants, black wife beater, the same one he wore in the ring as part of his attire. He tied a midnight blue bandana around his head and wore a pair of Nike sneakers. Chance showed him the gym and explained everything to him as the tour went on. Chance and Mark were sitting on the ring apron, when the gym door opened and a few teenagers and a couple of adults came walking in. "Here are my students beside the one in the back. It's a mixed group, but it's a joy to teach." Mark nodded as Chance got to his feet and stood on the mats at ring side. "Drop your bags to the side and come over here for a moment guys." They did as they were told and stood around. Chance explained everything to them as what was going to happen today. "Oh I almost forgot, how rude of me. This is my best friend Mark Calaway, most of you know who he is, but please don't make a big deal out of it. He's here to observe what we do here and may even participate with us. We also have a few other visitors stopping by in a few minutes, so everybody on their best behavior.." Chance looked to a pair of twins around 18 years of age. Both had short blonde Marine hair cuts and were about 6'0 in height. "That goes for the two of you. Jesse and Jason. I know how you two can get." The two of them just looked at one another and didn't say nothing. "Alright go get dressed and then warm ups." The group broke up and did as Chance instructed.

Chance walked back over and climbed up onto the ring apron. He climbed into the ring as a couple of his helpers, John and Jimmy came walking over, started setting things up for the lessons to be taught today. Mark sat and watched everything. Chance walked back over and sat down on the ring, let his feet dangle over the edge, placed his arms upon the bottom rope. "Nice group of students you have." Chance nodded. "Yea I do. They all come from different backgrounds and different situations, but when they come in here, they all put it aside and want to learn. But we do have our fun moments and things like that. As I mentioned to the twins you saw the blondes, them two are the worst." Mark chuckled as he nodded. The person from the back room came walking out with a small black gym bag being carried in it's hand. "Looks like someone is not too friendly.." Mark commented. Chance lifted a brow, then saw what Mark was referring too. "Oh my star student. She doesn't like strangers very much." Mark lifted a brow. "She? That person that had that power and skill is a woman?"

Chance nodded. "Yes it is. Everybody refers to her as Stone fists. But that's among the group. I don't like when they do things like that. But her name's Amanda Stoniest. But I refer to her as Saint Anger." Mark lifted a brow. "Saint anger? Stone fists? Care to explain?" Chance laughed. "Sorry. The guys here call her stone fists because her punches and such are like getting his by stone. I refer to her as Saint Anger because she always looks angry when she's not in the ring, plus she sort of reminds me of a saint. Don't ask me why." Mark nodded. " Do you know anything about her?" Chance shook his head. "Not much. She has a bad home life. Her mother isn't around anymore and her father, well let's just say is a lost cause. She came here to get away from a lot of things, she loves what she does here. Everybody just leaves her alone when she works out, but when it comes to class she sits in the back, pays attention, does what she has to do, then after class is over, she disappears very quickly." Mark nodded as he watched her walk across the floor in a pair of white/red sneakers, red silk shorts and the black hooded sweat shirt. The hood was still pulled over. "You will never see her face Mark. She always hides under that hood, even during training. If she ends up hurt, she won't let nobody help her..." Mark looked to Chance like he was crazy. "Are you kidding me?" Chance shook his head. "No I'm not. She's that tough. Nobody can't crack her outer hard shell. I even tried. But nobody can." Mark rubbed his goatee in thought as Chance placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Forget it Mark. Come on the class has a few things they want to show you." Mark shook his head as he followed Chance.

**Chapter 2**

Mark stood in the back of the class as he watched the in ring action. He was so far impressed with what Chance was doing with his students. But he still wanted to see his star pupil in the ring. Jesse and Jason finished up in the ring as John and Jimmy helped them out of their head gear and what not. Chance stood before the class. "Alright 10 minute water break and cool down, then meet back here. No stragglers or I will put in you in the ring with Mark." Everybody got up and walked off. Chance walked over to Mark. "I'm very impressed Chance. For what you do here's great." "Thanks Mark. That means a lot coming from you." He nodded as the front door opened as Mark turned around. "Looks like the cavalry's here." Chance turned around and watched as four big guys came walking in with a gentleman standing in front of them in a long black coat. "Remind me why I come out in this weather?" He shivered out. The door slammed behind them as they walked over and greeted Mark. "Cold enough for you Vince?" Mark commented. Vince removed his gloves, placed them in his pockets as he gave Mark a dirty look.

Chance stepped forward. "Nice you could make it . I'm Chance Petersen. I'm the owner and trainer." Vince took Chance's extended hand and shook it. "Thanks for inviting us Chance. I look forward to see what you do here. Mark has told us a lot about you and your gym here, but we wanted to see it for ourselves." Chance nodded as he took his hand back. Mark was talking to a few of the guys as Chance got caught up in conversation with Vince. The class came back as the guys stood in the back. Chance walked up in front of the class as Mark caught his star pupil standing on the side with her arms crossed in front of her chest, of course once again with the hood up. Mark's attention was brought back to Chance as he spoke. "Alright settle down. Our visitors have arrived and want to see how we do things here. So why don't we break down into groups of two, go into each room, just do our normal thing. I will let them look around and see what we do here." The class stood up, broke out into their teams and went to their separate ways. Mark and the guys along with Vince walked up to Chance. "Alright. Give them a few minutes, then you can go about and take a look around. Have any questions, don't hesitate to ask the students or myself.."

The guys nodded and a few minutes later went on their own little tours of the gym. Vince stayed with Mark as Chance instructed activities in the ring. Mark stood with Vince and explained things that Vince didn't understand. Vince nodded as he looked over, saw someone with a black hooded sweat shirt over their head walking across the floor with a small gym bag in their hands. "Mark who's that? Are they a student here?" Vince asked. Mark looked to him and then to who he was referring too. "Yes she is, but according to Chance doesn't like strangers and pretty much a loner." Vince looked to Mark. "A woman?" Mark nodded. "Yes that's a woman Vince. Can't tell with the baggy sweat shirt but Chance said it's a lady. Her name's Amanda Stoniest aka Saint Anger."

Vince nodded as he looked to her once again. "I would like to see her in the ring if that's possible." Mark sighed and nodded. "I will talk to Chance and see what I can do." Vince nodded as Mark walked over to Chance. "We might have a slight problem?" Chance turned around from Jimmy and looked to Mark. "Why's that Mark?" He questioned. "Vince noticed Saint Anger and well he wants to see her in the ring." Chance sighed. "I don't know if that's possible Mark.." "That's what I told Vince, but he insists. I told him I would see what I could do." Chance ran a hand through his short, spike jet black hair. "Do you know where she went when Vince saw her?" He asked. Mark pointed to the back room. "Alright. See if she will come and fight, but I don't think I can find nobody to fight her. The rest of the students won't." Mark nodded. "Alright, if she will fight in the ring and nobody else will. I'll spar with her." Chance looked to Mark in shock. "I don't think.." Mark shook his head. "Don't even try and talk me out of it either Chance." Chance sighed. "Alright Mark.. If you can convince her then go ahead." Mark nodded as he walked off towards the back room. He passed Chris Jericho and Glen as he walked over to the hooded one. Glen elbows Chris as he pointed to Mark walking over to the one working out.

Mark stopped a few feet away as she was punching away like a pro at the punching bag. "Nice form and work. I like the way you fight." He commented. There was no answer from her. Mark wasn't going to take ignoring easily. He walked around towards the other side and leaned against the wall. "Why don't you get in the ring and show us what you really can do, besides beat the crap out of punching bag." I stopped as I connected with the punching bag. I had heard him talking the whole time, but that comment really got my attention. "Why don't you mind your own business.

Chance told me I wasn't needed for the ring today. So why don't you buzz off and let me work out." I gruffed out and went back to what I was doing.

Mark lifted a brow to the spunk and anger within the voice, that had been finally heard from the hidden woman. "Well Chance changed his mind. There's someone here that wants to see you in the ring." I kept on going as I laughed. "Nobody.. wants to get in the .. ring with me.." I said between sets of punches and kicks. "Well I told him I would get in the ring with you.." I stopped mid punch and dropped my hands to my sides, couldn't help but laugh. I got myself together and then said. "You're willing to risk your life and get in the ring with me? Are you a walking death wish?" I asked. I looked up to the very tall gentleman before me from under my hood. My Lord, he was god damn finer than wine. Big muscular legs, stomach, chest and along with the rest of his body. My eyes met with his. They were a mesmerizing green. Mark couldn't see into the hood, but he had a feeling she was looking at him. "No not a death wish. But I'm looking for a challenge. I've heard your a challenge that I'm willing to take." I thought about it for a moment. I thought to myself, 'I don't want to hurt that gorgeous face nor gorgeous eyes or body, but what the hell.' "Alright, challenge you want.. Challenge you will receive. But on one condition." Mark lifted a brow. "Name it?" I thought for a moment. "You have to admit in front of everybody including your boss out there, that you were beaten by a woman." Mark cringed at the thought of that of that happening. "Alright and if I win.. You have to come with me on the road for three weeks and be my slave, do whatever I tell you and what not." I swallowed hard and then thought about it. "Alright you're on! Meet you in the ring." Mark nodded as he walked off as I finished up my work out.

**Chapter 3**

Mark walked past Chris and Glen as they were both snickering to one another. "Knock it off you two hyenas. I can beat her." Mark commented as he walked across the floor to the ring. Glen followed him. "You're nuts Mark. For what I've heard nobody doesn't want to fight her. She lives up to her nick name Chance gave her." Mark rolled his eyes as he walked over to Chance. Chance turned away from Vince after finishing their conversation. "She's gonna do it." Chance looked to Mark sort of shocked. "Alright how did you convince her to do it?" asked Chance. Mark shrugged. "Just laid on the charm." Glen chuckled as Chance looked to him. "What are you laughing at?" Chance asked. "He made a deal with the devil herself." Glen commented. Mark sighed as he shook his head. "Let's just get this over with." Chance nodded as he climbed into the ring with Mark. Jimmy climbed up to one corner and John on the other. Chance helped Mark gear up with his gloves and protective head gear. Mark shook his head. "No I'm not wearing that." Chance looked to him. "You have to Mark. She hits harder than you think." Mark looked to Chance. "I want to see what she really has Chance. I don't need the head gear." Chance sighed. "Alright, but don't hold me responsible for anything that happens." Mark sighed. "Alright I promise I will hold it against you."

Chance shook his head as Jimmy helped Mark into his boxing gloves. I came walking out from the back room and over to the ring. I climbed up onto the apron, climbed into the ring, walked over to the corner where John was. He held a pair of boxing gloves out for me. I shook my head, placed the small gym bag upon the ring floor, unzipped it and pulled out a pair of black boxing gloves. I slipped them on. The tips of my fingers protruded through the tops and gripped together at the wrist and underneath, near my palms. I zipped my bag back up and let John take it off the ring apron. Mark had his back to her the whole time. He slowly turned around and saw the gloves I was wearing. "Chance.. I thought.." Chance saw the gloves I was wearing. "You know the rules.. The regulation gloves should be worn." I heard Chance. "These are just a different style. But they still serve their purpose." Chance sighed. "You know the rules. Wear the proper gloves or no fight." I sighed and nodded as John climbed up on the apron. I removed my other gloves as he placed on the regulation gloves I had to wear. I turned and faced Chance. "Happy now?" I commented as I pounded the gloves together. "Yes, but can you please removed the sweat shirt at least." "I shook my head. "No way Chance you know that I never do." Chance walked over and whispered to me. "I know you don't, but we have special guests here. I know he would like to see who he's fighting." I sighed as I nodded, removed the gloves, then removed the black hooded sweat shirt and hung it upon the turnbuckle in the corner.

My brunette hair was shoulder length and tied back in a ponytail. I had on a black Kid Rock t-shirt that was tucked into my red silk shorts. I had my back to them as John came up on the apron and helped with the gloves once again, took the sweat shirt off the turn buckles, placing it with my bag.

"Alright fighters to the middle for rules." Jimmy climbed down off the ring apron as Mark went into the middle. I sighed as I turned around and faced him. I was 5'5 in height and in great athletic condition. I walked to the middle as I kept my eyes to the floor, listened to the rules Chance gave out. Mark listened as he caught a quick view of her. She was beautiful from head to toe, well when she wasn't hiding under her sweat shirt that is. He couldn't see her eyes, because she didn't look at him. Mark and I both nodded as Chance asked. "Do you both know the rules?" We both went back to our corners as we were both given mouth guards. I cracked my neck and kept my feet moving to keep warmed up.

Chance was the ref in this and motioned for us to come out fighting. This was my moment of truth to show everybody I could control my anger within the ring and still beat anybody. For a big man he could move, but not as quick as I was. I got a lot of hard hits in and cut his right cheek right below his eye. He got me a few times and gave me a fat lip, but nothing to cry about. I sat in my corner as I shook off the water I sprayed on myself. Chance knelt down before Mark. "You sure you want to keep going with her?" Jimmy wiped the blood away from Mark's face as he looked to him. "That's nothing Chance. Keep going." Chance sighed as he got to his feet and nodded. Mark stood up as I did. "Don't hold back little lady. I want to see what you really got." Mark commented from his corner. I smirked and nodded. "Alright but you were warned."

I went out swingin' with all my might. I was hitting him left and right. I got him down on the ring mat as I backed away. Mark was in shock that someone actually knocked him off his feet and onto his back. Chance knelt down and shook his shoulder. "Mark.. You alright?" He asked. Mark slowly sat up as blood dripped from his nose. "Just fine..." He shook his head as he slowly staggered to his feet. He couldn't keep his balance as he fell against the ropes. "Alright, I'm calling this match. Saint Anger you got him." I nodded as I started to remove the gloves. "No I'm not done yet." Mark commented. Glen and the guys stood at ring side as Vince walked over. "You're done Mark. I don't need you ending up knocked out cold next." Chance and Jimmy helped Mark out of the ring as I gave John my gloves. I climbed out, grabbed my gear and started to walk off. "Hold on there." Vince said. I stopped in my tracks. "You hurt my talent I want actions taken against her." Chance looked to Vince. "It wasn't her fault Vince, Mark was told and warned about wearing the head gear and how hard she punches." I walked over as I put on my sweat shirt and placed my hood up. "He was warned sir. This is why nobody fights me, they end up like him. This is why I told him no in the first place. But he insisted. But the warnings were given out." Vince crossed his arms. "But you didn't have to nearly beat him to death." Chance sighed and looked to Mark. "He's not dead , just a bit dazed. With a night's rest he'll be just fine."

I began to walk away as Vince grabbed my arm. I didn't like being touched nor grabbed. I snapped around and placed Vince in an arm bar. "Touch me again, you won't get the arm back!" Chance ran over as Vince went to his knees. "Amanda let him go!" I let him go and looked to Chance. "He asked for it.." Chance helped Vince to his feet as he held his arm in pain. "Sorry about that . She has a bad temper. Plus doesn't like to be snuck up on and grabbed like that." Vince was red in the face. "You're going to pay for this Chance.. You and your little menace to the boxing world over there." He said through gritted teeth. I sighed as I walked off. "Saint.. wait.." I lifted my hands up and walked out of the gym. I wasn't going to take that shit. Chance sighed as the door slammed. The guys came over and helped Vince out to the limo as Glen stayed with Mark. He was going to drive Mark back to his hotel with his truck.

Chance walked back inside and over to Mark. Mark was holding an ice pack to his right eye. "How you feeling Mark?" Mark sighed as he lowered the ice pack. He had one hell of a shiner forming. "That's gonna close the eye a bit, but nothing major." Chance informed him. "Thanks and I'm alright. I'm sorry this happened Chance." Chance shook his head. "It's alright Mark. It's not your fault. She's sort of a lose canon. That's why I let her be a lot of the time. Things like this happen. Your boss's pissed to the brink of suing me for his injuries and yours. I'm going to have to let her go now, she's too much of a liability." Mark slowly stood up to his now sturdy feet. "Don't let her go Chance, she has some awesome talents, just needs to learn control better." Chance sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I've tried to help her with control, but it seems to get worse everyday. I just can't do it anymore Mark. I'm going to have to let her go. For the safety of the students, staff and most of all herself. I will call you later to see how you are."

Chance sighed as he walked off to the office. Mark sighed as he grabbed his bag. He had changed back into his other clothes and walked out of the gym with Glen in tow to his truck. He tossed his gym bag into the back seat and climbed in. Glen climbed into the driver's seat and started up the truck. Mark sat there holding the ice pack upon his face as he was caught in thought.

"What's on your mind Mark?" Glen asked as he pulled out of the parking spot, out of the parking lot, to the street heading back to the hotel. "Just thinking that's all. I can't sit and let Chance throw a great talent like that on the streets." Glen sighed as he slowed the truck down at a red light. "You heard Chance, Mark. She's too hard to handle. Too much of a liability for his small gym." Mark nodded a bit. "I know, I know Glen. Did you see how quick she placed a painful arm bar on Vince though?" He nodded as he started on their way again. "Yea that was a great arm bar she did. I wonder if she knows how to wrestle as well as she boxes." Mark sighed a bit and then an idea came to him. "Only one way to find out.." Glen shook his head. "No way Mark. Vince won't go for it and neither will anybody else, once they know what she did." Mark shook his head. "Not if she's kept under my supervision and trained by me." Glen looked out of the corner of his eye as they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. "I think your nuts Mark. But you've trained many young talents before, but not like this." Mark nodded. "But I know I can do it, but it's convincing Vince to let me do it." Glen nodded as he parked the truck and turned it off. They both climbed out and locked it up. Glen handed Mark the keys as they both walked inside the hotel. "Good luck in convincing him. After what happen today. I don't think he'll budge." Mark looked to Glen as he tossed the now warm ice pack into a nearby trash can. "I can convince him Glen and I know I can do it. With some help from some of you guys that is." They stopped at the elevator. "Don't look at me Mark, no way.." Mark sighed. "Come on Glen, don't make me beg." Glen sighed as they boarded the elevator. "Alright, I'll help but if anything happens to me, I will hurt you ten fold." He nodded as they made up to their rooms. Mark had to think of a way to convince Vince to let him do this, but how?

**Chapter 4**

Mark woke up the next morning sore as hell and unable to open his right eye. He slowly sat up as he stretched and yawned. "Well Chance did say I wouldn't be able to see out for awhile. But not like this.." He grumbled as he slowly rose himself to his feet, showered to help wake himself up. After finishing his shower, getting himself half dressed, a knock brought his attention to his hotel room door. He rose to his feet, walked over to his door, opened it, it was Glen. "Look what the cat dragged out of bed? Damn you look like hell by the way." Mark sighed and leaned against the door frame. "What do you want, you undesired ray of sunshine?" Glen scoffed. "That's no way to treat a friend that drove you home and could of just left you at the gym." Mark sighed, opened the door wider as Glen walked in. Mark shut the door, walked over, sat down near his work boots and started to place them on his feet and tie them. "What brings you to my humble room Glen?" He asked as he finished tying up his boots. Glen seated himself in a chair and looked to him. "Well for one thing, a warning Vince's on a rampage big time about what happen yesterday. His arm's in a sling and strapped against his body. His shoulder was dislocated and can't be used for some time. He's looking for you and wants you to go with him to the gym. He has papers in his hand for Chance. He's suing the gym and Chance for you know who's actions yesterday." Mark sighed as he stood up and walked over to the side table, grabbed his wallet and such, placed things in the pockets of his black jeans. "Well if I stay hidden and away from Vince I won't be found. Now will I?" Glen shrugs. "Last time I knew it he was on his way here. He's hot under the collar Mark, you know how Vince gets when he's like that." Mark nodded as he placed his cell phone in his pocket and grabbed his Choppers t-shirt off the bed and placed it on. "I know Glen I think we all do. I'm getting out before he gets here. I'm getting to the gym before he gets there. I'm going to get this mess straightened out and get that kid under my advisement when it comes to this business by tonight."

Glen stood up. "I hope you know what your doing Mark. Because the rest of the guys won't help or even get involved. They're afraid they'll end up like you or worse." Mark sighed as he grabbed his truck keys and the key to his hotel room. "Well they will see her differently once I get working with her and tame her. I've done it many times with the younger talent here Glen." Glen nodded. "I know but she's totally different Mark. She's never been in our element before, boxing yes but not wrestling." Mark looked to him. "How do we know that she hasn't yet? That move she put on McMahon, that makes me see she's a natural at this sport along with boxing Glen." "Yea but what makes you think she is? Anybody can do an arm bar Mark. What makes you think you can change her into a boxing machine into a wrestler?

I really don't think she can do it, if she did she would be ruthless in the ring and most of us won't want to fight her never mind any of the divas." Mark grabbed his jacket and looked to Glen. "You're judging before you even see what we can do with her Glen. If you don't want to help then you don't have to, plain and god damn simple." Glen sighed as he looked to Mark. "I'm not saying that Mark.." "Well that's what your implying aren't you?" Glen didn't know what to say at this point.

Mark nodded. "That's what I thought. I thought out of all people I would at least have you backing me up on this. I guess not. I can do this Glen, everybody who says it can't be, then can go kiss my ass." Mark turned to walk out the back door, head down the back stairs, when Glen placed a hand upon his shoulder. "I'm just trying to put reason in your thick head Mark, before you make a mistake and end up worse than you are now with her." Mark pushed Glen's hand off his shoulder. "I don't need reasoning Glen. I told you my mind's made up and I'm going through with it. I know I can train her right to wrestle among the best of us." With that said Mark opened up the back door and left.

Glen sighed as he stepped out onto the back balcony as Mark made his way down the stairs to the parking lot. "Your making a mistake Mark! I'm just trying to make you see it before you end up too deep in!" Glen bellowed as Mark lifted his hands up and just motioned to him to give up. Glen sighed as he slammed his fist upon the balcony railing. "Damn fool. Never wants to listen, not even to family." Glen grumbled as he walked back inside and left the room through the front door. He walked down to the elevator as Vince walked over. "Have you seen your older brother?" He asked. Glen turned and looked to him as the elevator opened up on the floor. "If you mean the stubborn jackass, he just left. If you wanna know where he's going, just follow the bullshit trail he leaves behind." Glen commented as the elevator doors closed. Vince scratched the back of his head as he walked back to his hotel room.

Mark pulled into the parking lot, parked his truck, climbed out and headed for the gym entrance. He pulled open the door and stepped inside. There stood Chance and Saint Anger near the ring arguing. "I'm sorry Amanda, I'm unable to train you anymore. You're too much to handle and I can't have everybody suing me left and right because you can't control yourself." I sighed as I looked to Chance. "Yesterday wasn't my fault Chance. You told me I wasn't suppose to be in the ring, that was fine, but he came up to me and challenged me. What was I suppose to do stand down? You know me and challenges, I take them when given. Like you said he was told about the safety reasons and everything, but he was stupid enough to not listen." Chance ran a hand through his hair. "I know but this isn't the only time that this has happened. I just can't train you anymore. Nobody will not spar with you or nothing. Nobody doesn't want to behind the tail end of your punch. It packs one hell of a hit. I just can't anymore, I would but I'm afraid now, I'm being sued cause of your actions yesterday. You know I can barely afford to keep the gym open, never mind pay off a suit. I'm sorry Amanda. You have wonderful talent and you love what you do, but I can't do it anymore..." I sighed as I looked to him. "Your just like everybody else Chance, once they can't stand me nor handle me, they throw me to the curve and don't give me the time of the damn day.." "That's not damn fair Saint and you know that.." I shook my head. "I thought you were in this because you loved the sport and loved to teach, not because of money Chance, but now it's money because I knock your friend out on the mat, because he told me to bring the heat and then his so called idiot boss lays a hand on me. I gave him what he deserved. Everybody knows I did."

Chance shook his head. "That's not true Saint and you know it. I'm not in it for the money, I love the sport and I love teaching like always..." "Then why all of a sudden, when I knock someone's block off practically because they told me too, then pull a move on someone because I didn't like it. Money all of a sudden is a factor here, you make no GOD DAMN SENSE CHANCE!" I yelled. Chance looked to me and then stepped into my face. "Get your gear and get out of my gym. That's all I'm gonna say to you, Saint Anger. Until you learn something along control, nobody won't go near you." I snorted and pushed Chance out of my face. "Get out of my face Chance. I'm walking and I ain't coming back. You just lost the best talent you had in your class!" I grabbed my gym bag and walked across the floor. I ran into a huge solid brick wall of muscle on my way to the door. I looked up and met with the same guy I beat the crap out of in the ring. "Back for more? Well you ain't getting any. I've just been thrown out of the gym." I looked over my shoulder to Chance. "Your buddy's here, probably to collect his money from you..." I walked around the wall and over to the door. "Your going to regret the day you let me go Chance.. I'm going to be big in something someday and your going to regret ever letting me go."

With that said I pushed opened the door and slammed it against the outer wall as it whipped back around and slammed shut louder than usual.

Chance sighed as he walked over. "Sorry about you seeing that and hearing Mark. I didn't know you came in." Mark shook his head. "It's alright Chance. I thought I would come by and see how you were and to give you a warning." Chance lifted a brow to Mark. "A warning? What kind of warning?" Mark sighed as Chance motioned to him to follow him into the office to talk. Chance took a seat behind his desk as Mark sat down in a chair in front of the desk. "My boss Vince's on the rampage and on his way down here with papers to sue you." Chance sighed as he leaned back in his office chair. "He's really going through with it?" Mark nodded. "I guess so. That's what Glen told me before I left the hotel." "This is a nightmare. Now I'm really getting sued for her actions and I had to let her go. I think I did make a mistake, but I can't handle her anymore, she's too far gone with her strength to help control it anymore." Mark leaned back against the chair he was sitting in. "I have an idea on how we can still work with her and have no problems, I'm hoping." Chance looked to Mark. "I will train her to wrestle and see if I can tame her anger that she has built up." Chance started laughing as Mark looked to him seriously.

Chance quietly stopped laughing and looked to Mark. "You're serious aren't you?" Mark nodded. "After seeing what she can do, why not leash that built of energy and anger she has, put it towards a more suitable sport for her." Chance sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know Mark.. I always thought boxing would do that for her, but it hasn't done very much as you can see." Mark leaned forward placing his hands upon Chance's desk top as he leaned his weight upon them. "What happen yesterday was my fault, I will admit. But what she did to Vince nobody couldn't do that quick. Plus place damage at the same time. She could be great in the ring Chance, if she was trained right." Chance sat and thought about it for a minute, then looked to Mark. "I don't see why or how this would help anything with her, but go ahead and try Mark. I would like to see her succeed in something. What does your boss say about this?" Mark leaned back in the chair and outstretched his right leg in front of him. "Haven't talked to him about it yet?"

"Haven't talked to me about what?" Vince questioned as he walked into Chance's office. Chance and Mark both stood up and looked to Vince. "Hello . I didn't hear you come in. How's the arm?" Chance asked, a bit hesitant. Vince walked in and threw a file upon Chance's desk. Chance looked to the folder and then to . "There's the paper work, you will be hearing from my lawyer more about this case." Vince exclaimed as he placed his good hand in his jacket pocket. Chance sighed as he commented. "I'm sorry about your arm , I didn't know she could do that amount of damage, but Mark was warned to wear the head gear and everything when fighting in my ring." Vince sighed deeply as he spoke. "Doesn't make a bit of difference , your student was way out of line and should never of laid a hand upon me or beat my talent the way she did. I'm no way surprised she isn't here to apologize for her actions. Great place here , but you don't know how to discipline your students." Chance wasn't going to take this anymore. "Hold on there just one moment . I run a clean safe gym and program here. She has been taken care of, and another thing, you placed a hand upon her first and she was defending herself. That's the way I see and that's how it was. You and everybody that was there could of seen that."

Vince was getting red in the face with anger as his eyes started to bulge like a horny bull frog. "How DARE you speak to me like that?!" Chance growled. "How DARE YOU sir come into my gym and think everybody's going to bow down to you. You were guests and everybody knew the rules before anything got started. Mark admitted he was wrong and takes full responsibility for what happen in that ring. But with YOU, that was your own fault, you touched her first and she defended herself. If you can't take that, then I will bid you GOOD DAY SIR!" Vince looked to Mark. "Your going to let him talk to me like that! Say something damn it!" Mark shook his head. "Not my place it's Chance's, Vince." Vince looked to Chance. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer and I will see you in court." With that Vince stormed out of Chance's office and the gym entirely. Chance sighed as he growled as he balled up his fists. He looked to Mark. "Thanks for not saying anything. Man it felt good to tell him off. How can you work for that guy?" Mark shrugged. "Sometimes I ask myself that, but I love what I do." Chance nodded as they shook hands. "I gotta go, I will see you before I leave tomorrow." Chance nodded as Mark left the gym and headed back to the hotel, to see if he could find a steamy pissed off Vince or one that he could talk to.

**Chapter 5**

Mark grumbled to himself as he walked into his hotel room and turned on a few lights. He removed his jacket, tossed his keys upon the table as he plopped himself onto the bed. "Boy did I regret the deal I made with the devil just a few moments ago..." Mark was about to kick off his boots and relax before maybe going out with Glen and the guys in a little awhile, but his cell phone rang and caught his attention. He picked it up off the table and flipped it open. "This better be good.." He grumbled as he rubbed the back of his sore neck. "Mark.. It's Chance, sorry to bother you but I got a problem down here at the gym.. Can you come down here?" Chance asked. Mark lifted a brow to the mysterious phone call from Chance. "Sure, I'll be right there.." He closed his phone and got up to his feet. He grabbed his jacket and keys, headed out to the gym. He was standing waiting for the elevator, when Glen came walking out of his room. "I was just about to come and see you.." Mark looked over his shoulder to him, "Well you found me.. What's on your mind Glen?" He asked waiting impatiently for the damn slow elevator. "You didn't answer me about joining us for drinks tonight.." Glen asked as he stood beside Mark. Mark turned and looked to him as he placed on his jacket. "I don't think I will be able too. Chance just called and didn't sound right. He wants me down at the gym right now." Glen lifted a brow. "That's odd. Want me to come with you?" Mark shrugged. "If you want, I don't care but I'm leaving now." Glen nodded as he jogged back to his room, grabbed his jacket, locked his hotel room door and just barely made it through the closing elevator doors to join his brother.

Mark pulled his truck up in front of the gym and climbed out, along with Glen. Mark pulled open the door and was met by a baseball bat nearly taken his head off. Mark ducked very quickly as the bat hit the wall, next to the door. Glen grabbed the bat and ripped it out of another gentleman's hands. He staggered backwards and fell on his ass. He sat there as he slurred out in his speech. "Where'ssss... my daughter?" Mark stood back up to his full height and nodded to Glen. "I owe you." Glen shrugged as Mark looked around. The gym was trashed with holes in the walls and everything practically destroyed. Mark went to go to take a step to look around for Chance as the guy got back to his staggering feet, stood just barely nearly a good 5'9 height. He had dark brown shoulder-length hair that looked like it hadn't been combed in ages. His white t-shirt was stained with something and some blood from a bloody nose he had. He was muscular but had a gut. He staggered towards Mark and Glen, stood before them swaying upon his feet. His brown eyes were practically closed and blood shot with a glassy look to them. He had plenty of scars upon his face and hands to show he did put up a fight for no reason.

Mark and Glen both backed a step or two away from the gentleman, the smell of booze lingered around him like a rotten cheese around a skunk. "Where'sss.. my daughter.. I know you two.. are keeping her.. ffrommm. me.." Mark and Glen looked at one another and then to the stuttering drunk, barely standing before them. "Whoa hold on man, we don't have nobody and we have no clue what you're talking about." Glen explained. The gentleman pulled his right fist back and swung, just barely missing Mark's left forearm.

Mark shook his head. "Why don't you go home man, sober up, then call the cops to report your missing daughter." Mark suggested. "Don't try to... throw me off her trail.. I know she's here..." Mark and Glen both looked at one another again, then back to the drunk. Mark's eyes traveled down to the guy's arms. Trend marks ran up and down the inside of each arm. Glen leaned his head towards Mark's ear to whisper to him. "Go and see if you can find Chance.. I'll keep the guy busy." Mark nodded as he walked off. The guy tried following but Glen grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Hold on there. Stay here and we will get the information you want." The guy started swinging and just kept missing as Glen held the guy out away from him.

Mark walked into Chance's office and saw Chance laying upon the floor. Mark knelt down, flipped him over onto his back. His face was bloody and he was out cold, but breathing. Mark removed his jacket, placed it upon Chance as he removed his shirt and placed it upon Chance's bleeding face. Mark leaned out the office door as Glen settled the guy to the floor, he had finally passed out. "Better call the cops and medics, Chance has been beaten up here."

Glen nodded as he grabbed his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and started making the call. Mark leaned back into the office and kept on treating Chance the best he could, until the medics got there. Glen finished with the phone call as the gym door opened and Saint ended up walking in. She stopped as she ran into Glen by mistake. "Sorry man, didn't know anybody was there." I looked up and lifted a brow. "Wait a minute, you ain't big Frankie. Who the hell are you?" I asked. Glen lifted a brow to this little visitor's attitude. "I'm Glen Jacobs and who the hell are you?" He gave the same attitude back to her. I smirked and walked off. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I commented as I carried my bag, walked over to the office and dropped my bag as I saw the gentleman I gave the shiner, shirtless with Chance laying on the floor in front of him." What the hell happen?" I asked in shock. Mark turned around and looked to me. "What're you doing here Amanda? I thought Chance kicked you out of the gym.." I looked to the gentleman. "He did, but I forgot my gloves in his office and came back to get them. What did you do this time?" I asked. Mark just rolled his eyes at me. "We didn't do anything. Chance called my cell phone, sounded weird and wanted me to come down here, this is how we found him." I looked to the huge giant guarding the door. "That your body guard you brought with you?" I asked while pointing with my thumb over my shoulder. Mark shook his head. "A co-worker who came with me." I nodded as I heard some moaning coming from behind the huge monkey near the door. I removed my hood to reveal a bruise upon my left cheek, huge gash above the left eye and right. Dry blood decorated the sides of my face. "What was that?" I asked Glen. Glen moved to the side and pointed to a man slumped against the wall. "Oh geez.. Not again.." I shook my head and sighed. Mark looked to me. "You know him?" I looked to Mark and nodded. "Yep I do. How did he get in here?" I asked. Mark shrugged. "I don't know, he was in here when we walked in." I nodded as I asked. "You didn't call the cops did you?" Glen nodded. "Yes and the medics.." I rolled my eyes and jogged over to the man on the floor, got him to his feet. "Come on ole man, let's get you outta here." I led him out of the gym and quick as I could get him down a few blocks, got him home.

I heard cop and the medics sirens as they pulled up to the gym. "Aww crap! I left my bag and gloves." I ran out of our apartment and on down to the gym. I snuck around back and climbed in the back window. I snuck around in the dark without tripping over things, looked around the corner to the cops questioning the big guy I ran into coming into the gym the first time. Then the guy I gave the shiner too while the medics took care of Chance. I watched from the darkness, so I wouldn't be seen. I saw the guy with the shiner look to my bag and pick it up, just hang onto it. The cops ask about it, and the guy made up an excuse. My heart stopped a few beats, thinking he was going to turn me in for what happen to Chance. I breathed very gently so not to be heard as I decided it was time for me to leave once the cops stepped out the gym door and the two men were shutting everything down, leaving themselves. I climbed back through the window to the alleyway, snuck around and ended up a block away from the gym. I decided I would walk the other way to throw the heat off the guy that did it. I shook my head as I placed my hands in the pouch of my sweat shirt. It was really cold as usual in New York. I decided I would take a walk until the cops and everybody cleared out.

I ended up standing leaning against a nearby building in an alleyway, as I watched the cop cars roll by and the ambulance walling its sirens, bringing Chance to the hospital. I sighed as I lowered my hood. My head was throbbing along with the cuts stinging like a thousand bees were after me. I sighed as I rubbed my hands together and decided to head on home, to see if he sobered up or not. I sighed as I kept my head down and kept on walking down the side walk. A large silver Dodge truck pulled up beside me on the street and lowered it's window. Damn it's was the two guys. "Where did you disappear too?" I was asked. I didn't look I just kept on walking. "None of your damn business." Glen rolled his eyes as Mark kept following her. "Who was that guy and what was he doing at Chance's gym?" Glen asked through the open window. "Why do you care and what's it to you anyways. It's been taken care of, so just go on your merry little way and leave me the hell alone." I kept on walking as the two guys still wouldn't give up. They were really starting to get on my nerves now. "Wanna lift?" Mark asked as he was trying to pay attention to his driving. "No thanks, I rather walk." I coughed a bit as I looked over my shoulder as I heard a cop car bleep their sirens. I took off running. Mark and Glen looked at one another as I took off down an alley way and disappeared. Mark and Glen drove off as the cop kept going on his way. Mark drove around the block and parked near the alley way where they last saw me.

I had already booked down the back way behind a few buildings and ended up a block ahead of them. I looked around the corner and saw the big silver Dodge. "Man these two don't know how to give up, geez." I grumbled as I walked out onto the side walk as I walked into the apartment building, walked up to the apartment. Mark made it to the end of the alleyway and saw her walk into the building. Mark motioned for Glen to bring the truck down to the building as Mark approached the apartment building. I made up to my apartment as the guy I brought in was starting to wake up.

"Where've you been... Manda... Get.. me a beerrrr..." He slurred out as he slowly sat up from the couch.

I turned to him and snorted. "Get your own damn beer. You went down to the gym and beat up my coach and good friend, then tried to take two guys heads off bigger than you.. That shows you have lost all your brains cells Dad.." He growled as he got to his feet and went to get his own beer. "I.. was l..l..looking.. for you.. He..w..w..wouldn't tell me.." I sighed as I leaned against the apartment door. "H.h..h..have another one Dad... You can't even speak right, you're so drunk and drugged up all the time." We didn't live in the best conditions either. Our apartment was very small, with one couch that pulled out to a bed, that my dad usually passed out on. A bathroom that was so dirty I wouldn't even go in it, half the time the plumbing didn't work. Beers cans, empty JD bottles scattered about the floor. I didn't have my own room I lived out my duffle bags which the biggest one was near the door. I was getting out ever hold my peace, but I lost my small one at the gym, which now had it in his grasp. The coffee table in front of the so called couch was scatter with mirrors with left over cocaine on them, along with dirty needles and a few full viles of something, who knows. We had a very small TV that was black and white, sitting on top of a TV tray. I never hung out at home I was always out and about.

My own father didn't really care about me, I practically brought myself up since I was, I couldn't remember. Don't know much about my mother really. Chance took me under his wings, taught me boxing and how to defend myself, only friend I really have. Well did now. My Dad gave me an evil look as he made his way over to the couch, plopped himself down to chug a beer and shoot himself up with drugs, then pass out for the rest of the night. Which was his every day and night routine. You could hear the neighbors around us arguing, hooting hollering with loud music playing, or getting it hot and heavy into their nightly rituals of sex. I shook my head as I shivered a bit. The apartment didn't have heat again. I tried to turn on a light, no electricity either. "Forgot to pay the bills again.." My Dad coughed a bit as he snorted up some cocaine. "I did.. They want more money so they can turn it back on.. I don't have it.." I rolled my eyes as I picked up my bag. "I'm outta here..." I turned to leave. "Where you going? You gotta stay here and clean up this place.. My buddies are coming over right now.." I rolled my eyes once again. "You do it.. I'm going out and might not be back for quite awhile." My Dad got up as I opened the door, he started heading for me as I jetted out the door and closed it. I had locked it before I closed it. It would take him a while to figure it out in the state he was in. I walked down the back stairs, walking around people passed out on the stairs or a few rats that were running around. I walked out the back door and walked around to the front.

I saw the Dodge silver truck as I placed the duffle bag straps over my shoulder and stood under a nearby street light. I saw standing at the front door looking in, maybe looking for a way in. "Do you ever give the hell up?" I asked. Mark turned around quickly as he heard the voice from before. He looked to her as he walked away from the building. "You live here?" He asked as he approached me. I nodded as I looked up, saw my Dad hanging his head out the window, yelling at me in his slurred speech.

I just lifted up my left hand, flipped him the bird and started walking off. Mark looked up as he started walking away to catch up with me. "Hey hold on a minute Saint.." I sighed as I stopped in my tracks, turned and looked to him. I still had my hood on. "What do you want now? I got somewhere to be.." He stopped in front of me. "I got something to ask you.." I sighed as I adjusted the bag straps upon my shoulder for better comfort. "Spill it.. I'm freezing and I want to get somewhere, before I freeze to death here." I looked up to him from under my hood, as he looked to me and spoke. "How about you come with me.. I will train you to wrestle and in return, you get a job, food, shelter and to travel with me and my co-workers.." I couldn't help but laugh at first. Mark shifted his weight upon his feet as he looked to the laughing woman before him. I finally calmed down and looked to him. "You have got to be kidding me right? Me.. Go with you and be a wrestler.. What you want someone to follow in your foot steps or something?" Mark shook his head. "No I see potential in you. That arm bar you put on my boss last night was great, you even dislocated his shoulder. Plus you gave me one hell of a beaten.

I think with the right training and some time, you can go places with it." I saw it in his eyes that he was really serious. "I can do that to anybody. It's not that hard, I do it to my Dad all the time. Well I end up.. Never mind .. Anyways, I don't think so.. I don't feel like being a part of the little show you call work. I'll stick to boxing." I started to walk away. "Alright, but your going to regret it when you become nothing. Everybody whoever said you wouldn't become nothing will be right." I stopped in my tracks and turned around. "I am somebody. I can kick your ass and anybody who steps in my path." Mark crossed his arms over his chest. "Prove it. Come with me and prove it." I balled up my fists as I felt my anger starting to surface.

"Here I'll make you a deal.. I will put you in a match, if you can beat your opponent you can walk away with some money in your pockets and do whatever you want. If you lose, you have to stay and train under me, do whatever I say, let's put it this way. I own your ass for the next six months and I will warn you, they will be hell." I thought about for a moment, walked up to him and poked him in the chest at the same time as I spoke. "You got yourself a deal." Mark grabbed my hand and looked to me. "First thing off, please don't touch me. Another, watch what you say around my buddy. He's touchy." I took my hand back and nodded. "No problem." Mark reached up and pulled my hood down. "Less hood more seeing of you." I growled. "Hey I haven't proven myself yet in a match, so no bossing me around." Mark smirked. "Just practicing now, come on let's get out of this cold and get you a room for the night." I nodded as he led the way back to the truck. I climbed into the back seat and got comfy with my bag. Mark climbed into the driver side as Glen sat in the passenger seat. Mark looked over his shoulder to me. He lifted up the duffle bag, "I think this belongs to you." I reached forward and grabbed the bag, I didn't say nothing after that. Glen looked to Mark, like to say, 'You have a lot of work to do on her.' Mark threw the truck into gear, pulled away from the curve and headed to the hotel.

**Chapter 6**

Mark got a room and put Saint Anger up for the night. He sat in the cafe in the hotel before heading up to bed. She already had headed up to her room, Glen went to make sure she got in alright. Mark was sitting there staring at the half empty coffee cup upon the table lost in his thoughts. Glen came walking over and sat down, Mark didn't even flinch when he did so. "Earth to Mark.. Anybody home?" He asked. Mark jumped a bit as he shook his head. "Huh? Oh it's you." Glen leaned his forearms upon the table and looked to Mark. "You alright Mark?" He nodded. "Yea I'm fine. You just caught me lost in deep thought that's all." Glen smirked. "Yes about the little trouble maker upstairs, I would have to assume." Mark gave Glen an ugly look. "Well it's true. But anyways, who are you going to get to go one on one with that fighting pitbull in the ring?" Mark shrugged. "I don't know yet, but Vince did say he would get someone to do it, if need be." Glen leaned back in the chair and rolled his eyes. "I would hate to be that victim."

Mark nodded. "I know. But I ain't going to tell nobody about how she is in the ring, until they step in and find out. But I want it to be a challenge. I want her to learn, stay and learn more." Glen nodded. "But you can't force her either. You gotta watch your temper with her Mark, she's worse than you half the time." Mark nodded as he stood up, threw a couple of bucks on the table for the coffee. "I know. It's going to be a long six months I can see it now." Glen nodded as Mark walked away up to his room.

The next day, I was awaken by a pounding on my door. I jumped as I sat up in the bed I was sleeping in. I swore I thought I was at home or something, my Dad was pounding on the door looking for me. Then my mind got cleared and I remembered I was in a hotel room. I got out of bed, walked over to the door in a pair of black shorts and a Kid Rock t-shirt. I opened up the door and was nearly blinded by the hallway lights. I growled as my eyes finally adjusted as I looked up to, you guessed it . "What do you want?" I grumbled. "Time to get up and get ready for your match. You have one tonight. So get dressed, meet me in the lobby in five minutes with your gym gear." I nodded as I closed the door but Mark stuck his foot in it. "If you're not down there in five minutes, I will be back up here and I will drag you down there myself." I glared at him as I closed the door and got myself dressed. I dressed into a pair of blue jeans, kept the Kid Rock shirt on and of course my black hooded sweat shirt. I had showered the night before, but never covered up the open wounds I had above both eyes and the bruising, I could care less if I was hurt or not. I just wanted to show him that I could make it in the business he wanted to train me in.

I grabbed my gym bag and headed down to the lobby as instructed, but I didn't really want to of course. There stood Mark with a few other guys standing around talking with him. I left my hood down or here would have a cow over me having it up. I walked up and crossed my arms over my chest. "Let's just get this over with so I can get on with my life." Mark turned around and looked to me. "Well someone's in a good mood this morning." I rolled my eyes. "I don't do mornings. I'm not up for anything right now, but I'm dealing with this to keep you off my case." Mark nodded. "Sounds fair enough to me. Come on let's go." I nodded as Mark excused himself from the guys, grabbed his bag from a nearby plush chair and I followed him out to his truck. He did the driving to who knows where. Mark pulled up to the arena where the house show was being held that night. He pulled into the parking garage for the talent and put his truck into park. "Grab your gear and follow me." I climbed out of the truck, grabbed my bag and followed him inside. I put my hood up to keep people from staring at me, I didn't care what Mark said or not. I followed him through the hallways of people running around doing things. We finally made it to a locker room as he tossed his bag to the floor and looked to me. "Alright, here's how things are going to run right now." I stood there and crossed my arms over my chest as I listened to him. "Whatever I say, you better listen because your gonna need just a few pointers on what your doing tonight." I shrugged. "Just tell me and let's get this over with." Mark lifted a brow and nodded as they got down to work.

That night I was sitting in a locker room just getting lost in my thoughts. Of course I was hiding under my hooded sweat shirt. I was concentrating on preparing myself for the match. I had to win to prove to the all mighty Shiner man that I could do anything. I jumped to the sound of someone pounding on the locker room door. I turned and looked to it. "It's open." I yelled as I bent down, rummaged through my bag and grabbed my gloves. They were a fingerless black pair of gloves with some cushioning, so I could protect my knuckles and hands. I looked up as the locker room door opened in walked the devil himself. "You ready?" Mark asked as he walked in. He was wearing his ring gear. Black leather pants, black wife beater and of course his black wrestling boots. I nodded as I stood up with my white/red sneakers on. Mark shook his head, I lifted a brow to him. "What?" "You can't wear those." I looked down to my sneakers. "Only thing I got." Mark shrugged. "There good enough for now, until we get you started in on this sport for real, then we'll get you some actual ring gear." I rolled my eyes. "If I lose that is." Mark smirked as he opened the door, I walked out with him behind me as we headed to the ring.

**Chapter 7**

I stumbled into my locker room, slamming the door behind me as I collapsed to the floor. I was huffing and puffing. "What.. a.. damn... work out.." I laid there upon my back as I felt the blood just dripping down the sides of my face. I slowly sat up as I growled at myself. "I god damn lost. Great I'm at the mercy of the shiner man for the next six month. This isn't what I call a god damn picnic." I winced as I placed an arm over my sore ribs. I sighed as I slowly got to my feet, got myself sitting upon a bench as I kicked off my sneakers. I heard a pounding upon the locker room door. "Go away unless you want a face full of fist." I shouted as I had my back to the door. The door opened and guess who walked in, with Glen and Vince in tow. "I thought I would find you here." I heard Mark's voice as the door closed behind them. "What do you want? Rub it in as usual that I lost and I'm under your guidance for the next six months..." Glen looked to Mark as Vince stood to the side and said nothing. "Nope just came to see how you were after that cage match." I rolled my eyes as I sighed and bent down for my bag. "I'm fine as you can see, so you know how I am. Why don't you hit the trails and I will see you whenever."

Glen placed a hand upon Mark's shoulder to stop him in his tracks, as he walked over, picked me up by the back of my shirt. He turned me towards him and lifted a brow. He looked to Mark. "Didn't you tell Benoit to tone it down?" Mark shook his head. "Nope. He told me not to say anything, he wanted to know how much of a wallop she packed. According to him, she packs it." I crossed my arms as I looked to the giant who picked me up. "Well I was never told who my opponent was, so that was not even fair. In another thing, can you put me down." Glen looked back to me. "How do you ask?" I looked to him through streams of blood. "I just did." Vince walked over and patted the giant's shoulder. "Put her down Glen. She's been through enough as you can see." Glen put me back down upon the bench and stepped back. Vince looked to me, he still had his arm in the sling from me dislocating it. "Well you've proved yourself you can make it in this sport, but you need proper training and to learn how to control yourself, especially that anger streak in you."

Vince explained. "But with Mark's guidance and training, that shouldn't be a problem at all for you to learn, maybe even learn some manners and such along the way." I snorted to him as I got up, walked over to a sink, turned the water on, started washing my face as red just ran down the sinks drain, mixing with the water I was applying to my face. I heard every word Vince said, I just didn't want to hear it right now. "Whatever you say, but with him training me, it will be a cold day in hell when I change for anybody." I commented as I grabbed a nearby towel, dried my face off, held it against the cuts I had. Vince nodded, trying to keep his anger under control. He walked over to the locker room door as Glen opened it and left, Vince followed as Mark held the door open, he poked his head out as Vince looked to him. "Good luck with her Mark. If you need anything let me know." Mark nodded. "How about a medic?" Vince nodded. "I'll send Scott." Mark nodded and closed the door.

He walked over to me and placed a hand upon my shoulder. I jumped a bit as I removed the blood soaken towel and looked to him. "You win.. When do .. we start?" Mark looked to me as he placed his hand under my chin. "Once your face has healed, we will start training. As for now, your going to travel with the company and stay with me and observe. Then we will start in on the training." I pulled away from him and nodded. "Whatever, just as long as I ain't thrown around like a rag doll like I was tonight." "You will be, your gonna be bruised and hurting Saint while in training, but not like this. Something you never get use to, but it will be apart of your life, if you want it bad enough." I shrugged and sat down on the bench. "I wanted more than anything was to box. I was great at it, but I ain't up for this. No way can I make it, even if you trained me." Mark shook his head. "You have to change your damn attitude for one thing and you will, give yourself a chance." I shrugged as there was a knock upon the locker room door. The trainer Scott came walking in and took a look at the damage done upon my face. "How bad?" Mark asked. Scott finished up his work. "Give her a few days and she should be fine." Mark nodded as Scott left the room. "Alright, shower and change. I will meet you out by the parking garage door. Then we can go get some dinner."

I sighed as I grabbed a clean towel and nodded. "Whatever. I just wanna get some sleep." Mark ignored her and left the room to get himself showered and changed.

I decided I wasn't going back to the hotel with him. I showered, packed up my gear and snuck out another door, decided walking would help clear my head before I ended up killing someone. I slung my bag over my shoulder as I walked down the streets of New York back to the hotel. It was cold out, but I was dressed for it. I entered the lobby and headed up to my room. I unlocked the room's door with my key card and walked in. I tossed my bag to the floor, sitting down on the bed, I removed my black work boots, sighed as I looked at myself in a mirror that sat on the wall on the opposite wall from me. I growled at myself as I got up, unzipped my bag and rummaged through my bag for a couple of disposable ice packs, Scott gave me on my way out of the arena. I broke the contents of one, after I changed into a pair of clean black shorts and a black Metallica t-shirt. I laid down on the bed and propped my head up, laid the ice pack upon my left eye, to help the swelling of the cuts to stay down. I flicked the TV on and just watched TV, hoping the pain in my head would just disappear.

There was a pounding on my hotel door as I was just about asleep. I grumbled as I sat up and kept the ice pack upon my face. I walked over, thinking it would be Mr. Shiner, but it was my Dad. I whipped open the door as I came face to face with him. With liquor on his breath and high as ever of course. "I ... thought you.. gone out... What are you... doing here.. hanging... with a bunch of... stupiddd.. wrestlers.. anyways.." He slurred out. I took the ice pack down and lifted a brow to him. "What's it to you anyways Dad? I ain't apart of your life anymore, just the way you wanted it, so go back home.. Drug or drink your cares away like you always do and leave me alone." I went to slam the door shut as he placed his foot in the doorway. He forced his way into the room as he pushed me backwards. I growled as I got to my feet and he closed the door. "Come.. on home... I need you.." I shook my head. "No way I ain't being your slave and shit. No way.. I know what I want and this is where I belong Dad.. You never believed in me and don't even start now just so you can have money from me. Go back home and leave me alone! What part of that do you not understand!" I yelled. His face by this time was turning red. He was a foot away from me, when he leaned back and his fist connected with my right cheek. I fell backwards, being caught off guard and held my face. I growled loudly as I got to my feet and got into my fighting stance. He came at me once again as I moved to the side. He fell onto the bed and not so quickly got to his feet and charged me once again, this time I used his face as a punching bag.

He hit the floor as my hands were bleeding from the knuckles and bruised from punching him in the face so many times. He got a few punches and connected with me. I spat some blood upon his unconscious body as I walked over to the door and opened it. It sounded like a stampede of cattle at my door. I opened it to Mark and Glen standing on the other side. "What's going on in here?" Mark asked as he walked in. Glen saw that my face and hands were bleeding. "You alright?" He asked me. I nodded as he placed his white t-shirt around my hands. I winced as he looked to me. "Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." I shook my head. "No, just startled me." Mark came walking back out practically dragging my father by the shirt out into the hallway. "This guy bugging you?" Mark asked. I nodded as blood dripped down from my nose. "Yea he forced his way in and as he looks I used him as a punching bag." Mark looked to him and then looked to me. "Good job Amanda. I'll leave him here in the hallway, while I call hotel security about him." I nodded as Glen walked into the room with me. He removed his t-shirt and handed it to me. "Place that around your hands to stop the bleeding." I nodded as he said so. "Thanks.. Umm I think.." Glen lifted a brow. "You do have manners? Wow I never knew you had any." I shrugged as I picked up the chairs that were knocked over. "I do have a few, but there's a few selected few I use them around. Their called friends." Glen nodded as he sat on the bed. Mark took care of my Dad and then came walking into the room. "You alright?" He asked as he walked in. I nodded as I sat down on a nearby chair. "Yea I think so. I busted my knuckles on his teeth I think, but other than that just a few bruises and some blood spilled but nothing major." Mark came walking over and unwrapped Glen's shirt from my hands and checked them over. "We better take you to the hospital in case you need any stitches. Looks like you might have busted a couple of your knuckles." I shrugged. "Suit yourself." Mark nodded and they both excused themselves, while I got dressed and Mark took me to the ER for a look over.

**Chapter 8**

I yawned as I walked back into my hotel room with my left hand in a cast. Yes I broke my left hand punching the shit out of my Dad, it was damn worth every bone broken. Mark was angry about it, but I still told him I would train with him. He wasn't sure I should do that, but I told him I would be fine. I sat down on the bed, kicked off my boots and got ready for bed. I turned the TV on and laid upon the bed with my cast laying upon my chest. I was watching some boxing as I started to fall asleep, then a knock came upon my door. I sighed as I sat up, got to my feet and walked over to the door, opened it up. once again. I sighed as I looked to him. "I thought I've seen the last of you tonight." I said as I leaned against the door frame. He held out a Styrofoam container towards me. "You need to eat don't you?" I lifted a brow as I looked to the container. "Thanks.. I guess." I took the container from him as he looked to me. I opened it slightly to see what it was. It was a steak dinner with all the trimmings. Boy I haven't had this in a long time. I looked to him. "Anything else you want?" I asked. Mark looked to me. "Be up for 6am, we have a flight to catch for our next stop in Kentucky." I nodded and saluted him like a soldier to it's head officer. "Yes sir. Meet you in the lobby." Mark nodded as he walked away. I walked back inside the room and dug right into the meal.

I was waiting down in the lobby with my huge duffle bag, gym bag on top of that with my CD player in hand with my head phones hanging around my neck. The elevator dinged and there came dragging his butt, and his buddy. "You said for me not to be late." I commented as I stood up and grabbed my bags. Mark just grumbled as he walked by me with Glen following behind him.

"He got up late. He's blaming me for not waking him up." Glen commented as we loaded our gear into the back of the truck. Mark climbed in as Glen opened the passenger door for me. I climbed up into the back seat, then Glen into the passenger seat. Mark revved the engine, pulled out of the hotel parking lot for the airport. We arrived at the airport and got ourselves checked in for our flight. Mark had a buddy meet us at the airport to take his truck back to Texas. So he would have it, once he got home on a mini vacation sometime. I slipped on my head phones as I ate a banana I had placed in my gym bag earlier from the hotel room. I nodded my head to the beat as the lyrics of Metallica's ' ' blared through my head phones as we waited for our flight to board.

I was standing in front of a window, just looking out at everything and everybody hustling and bustling around to get flights out on time. I lowered my head phones as I felt a hand upon my shoulder. I looked, it was Glen. "I thought you would be with your buddy there waiting." He shrugged. "I thought I would come over and get to know you better. Even though I'm going to be helping Mark train you for the ring." I shrugged. "Not much to know really. But go ahead and ask away and I will answer." Glen nodded as I tossed the peel into a nearby garbage can. Glen looked to me. "How about we start simple, as in a name?" I looked to him. "Name's Amanda Stoniest, but I like to be called Mands for short. Most refer to me as Saint Anger in the boxing ring. I actually like that nickname. How about yourself?" He nodded. "I'm Glen Jacobs. You can call me Glen. In the wrestling ring my character's name's Kane." I nodded. "Nice to meet yah Glen. At least now I have a name to go with you, instead of calling you 'Hey You' or something." Glen chuckled. "I knew about your nickname, but didn't know your full name. By the way your name is very pretty." I nodded. "Thanks at least someone does." Glen looked to her oddly, I just shook my head. "Don't ask." He nodded.

We got into a good small conversation until our flight was called. We grabbed our carry on bags and boarded the plane. I got to sit next to Glen on the plane and grumpy Mark was in front of us with John Layfield next to him. So our conversation didn't have to stop after all. Our conversation went on for awhile longer and then a meal was served on the flight. I turned it away, I wasn't very hungry. Glen looked to me as he started in on his meal. "Your not eating?" He asked. I shook my head as I rummaged through my carry on bag and found a few CDs in my bag and took them out. I placed my CD player and CDs upon the table in front of me. "No I'll eat once we're on solid ground again." Glen chuckled as he dug into his food. I changed the tune on my CD to 'Turn the Page' by Metallica. I found the CD at the gym and nobody claimed the burned CD, so I ended up keeping it. It was a bunch of songs from different bands. I slipped on my head phones while Glen ate his dinner. I grabbed a notebook out of my bag, along with a pencil and a pen. I put the bag back down, opened the notebook flipping by a bunch of drawings and writing. I turned to a fresh page and started into some writing. I used the note book usually for a journal. Kept me from going insane and maybe for someone to read when I'm dead or something in the future. Or if I ever had kids, they wanted to know what kind of life I had they could also read it. I did little sketches or doodles with some of the entries once in awhile. I was caught up in my writing and the song that I looked over and saw Glen looking over at me. I lowered my head phones as I closed the note book.

"Something I can help you with?" I asked. He looked away with his face turning a shade of red. "No, just.. umm.. never mind.." I couldn't help but chuckle. "I caught you reading didn't I.. It's nothing Glen calm down. It's a journal I keep for maybe if I have kids to read someday. About my life really and things I go through etc, etc. I got caught up in the tune that I didn't know you wanted my attention." Glen looked to me as he sighed deeply in relief. "I thought you were gonna kill me for peeking." I shook my head. "For what I've told you about me so far, is in here. So it's no big mystery really. Just some thing I haven't told you are in here as well, but over time I will reveal them. Right now just not the time." Glen nodded. "I respect your privacy Mands. When you wanna talk you know you can talk to me." He placed his hand on top of my casted one. I felt my heart jump within my chest. Could I be falling for him? No way, I was Saint Anger, I never had really any feelings for anybody, but.. Never mind. I looked to Glen and nodded. "Thanks. At least I have someone to talk too.." Mark turned around and looked over the seat at me. "I heard that Saint Anger. You know you can talk to me." I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair. "Yea I can talk to you alright. With my left and right fist." Glen started laughing as John turned around and started laughing.

Mark turned red in the face. "She has a point Mark." John pointed out. Mark growled as he looked to John. "I didn't ask you Layfield." John stopped laughing and went back to his reading of the Wall Street Journal. Mark looked back to me. "Better watch what you say, I can take it out on you in the ring." I rolled my eyes again. "Yea you really would, wouldn't you?" Glen stopped laughing when he heard Mark's words. Mark lifted a brow. "Just you wait until tomorrow when your training starts, then we will see who has the last laugh." Mark turned back around in his seat as Glen looked to me. I shrugged as I went back to what I was doing. Glen knew Mark was serious, but not all the way serious. Mark sometimes wasn't a jokester when it came to someone telling him off like that. The last person who did that, almost ended up in a body bag from a match they were in. It wasn't pretty. Glen shook his head as he ended up reading a magazine he had in his carry on bag.

We landed at our destination in Kentucky, Frankfort. I got off the plane with my head phones still on my head as I went to get my bags from baggage claim, then head for a rental car. I stood at the baggage claim waiting for my bag when Glen stepped up. I removed my head phones and hung them around my neck as I looked to him. "He was serious wasn't he?" Glen looked to me and nodded. "Yea, but he'll blow it off tonight during his match. Don't worry. He always tries to intimidate his trainees a lot of the time." I snorted. "Didn't work with me." "I know it didn't, usually the trainee, ends up curling up in his seat and not saying anything at the time of Mark's threat. You didn't do the usual like others have."

I shrugged as I grabbed my bag off the carousel, placed it beside me on the floor. "I'm not like the others Glen. I'm different and you and him both know it." He nodded as he got his luggage. "Where you off to now?" He asked as I grabbed my bag and started lugging it through the airport. "I'm heading to the hotel for some sleep. Having my arm in a cast, kept me up." Glen chuckled as he followed after me. He grabbed my bag and placed it on a cart with his. "Let me help you with that." I looked to him as I nodded. I wasn't going to object to someone taking care of that heavy bag." How did you think you were going to get there?" He asked as we walked through the airport. I shrugged. "Rental or a cab, either or." "Well if you want, you can travel with me.. Or unless you rather travel with Mark.." I thought about it for a moment and then replied. "I rather travel with you at this moment. I don't need to tear my trainer from limb to limb before I even learn anything." Glen laughed as we made our way to the rental counter.

I stayed with the luggage while Glen stood in line. Mark came walking up to him and stood with him in line. I just ignored him as he looked to me over his shoulder. I wasn't in the mood right now for any of his crap. Glen got his rental and came walking over to me. "Let's go. We got reservations at one of the hotels. We gotta get too, before heading to the arena." I nodded as I followed him out to the midnight blue SUV he rented. He packed our gear into it and head off to the hotel.

**Chapter 9**

I dropped my gym bag upon the floor as I entered my hotel room. I stumbled over to the bed and just collapsed upon it. I hurt all over and didn't want to move as I just laid there and didn't move. I think everything in my body or on hurt. Mark was really putting me through hell when it came to learning moves in the ring. I swear he enjoyed it out of anybody. I slowly turned over onto my back and just laid there. I had bruises on top of bruises. I had muscles I never knew existed in my body that could hurt. I was physically fit don't get me wrong, but it was the hits and shit that made everything that I was taking from Mark and a few of the guys, that were helping out with the training. Only one that had sympathy away from Mark was Glen.

He didn't show it around Mark, he just kept quiet and did as he was told by him, when it came to training.

My eyes shot open as I heard a pounding on my hotel room door. I slowly sat up as I got to my feet. I dragged my feet across the floor to the door and opened it. I sighed as I looked up to the drill instructor that I dreaded. "What do you want?" I asked as Mark lifted a brow to me. "Nice to see you too. I wanted to let you know you're in a match tonight. So get your gear and be at the arena in an hour." I looked to him like he was crazy. "You have got to be kidding right?" Mark shook his head. "Your ready. Vince knows you are too. You'll find out who your opponent is when you get to the arena. So don't be late." I sighed as I rolled my eyes and looked to him. "Over my god damn body Mark." He went to turn away and walk off, but he stopped and looked to me. "Oh? Am I breaking the hard shell of Saint Anger and actually seeing someone who can't take the heat?

If you can't make it in this business, then why don't you just say so and go on home. This business doesn't need people like you who can't take the bumps and everything. It's done day in and day out, traveling for 240 days a year. Not knowing where your going from one day to the next. I've been doing this for almost 15 years. So don't tell me it's hard. I know for a FACT that it is. I'll see you at the arena." He walked away.

I growled as I walked out into the hallway and looked to his back of him walking away. I balled my fist and flipped him off behind his back. "I'll show that I can make it in this business. You just wait. I meet you in the ring and kick your ass all over the ring!" I slammed my fist into the door frame as I walked back inside the room and slammed the door. I rubbed the back of my neck as I felt my blood boiling. "I hope it is your ass in that ring tonight Mark. I would love to kick your ass from ring post to ring post." I grumbled to nobody in particular.

I walked over to my duffle bag, unzipped it and grabbed my wrestling boots, but they looked like work boots and placed them in my gym bag. Glen got them for me for lasting, as long as I have with Mark training me. I sat down for a moment to get my head together before I left. I've been training for 4 weeks now and it's been hell. But Glen been there the whole time to help me through a few of the rough spots I had to hurdle.

I got to my feet as I grabbed my gym bag and my room key. I grabbed my sweat shirt and headed out. I opened the door to Glen about to knock upon it. "Where you off too?" He asked as I stepped out into the hallway. I sighed as I closed the door, placed the key card in the back pocket of my jeans. "I'm headed to the arena. I have a match tonight.." Glen lifted a brow. "Your kidding right?" I shook my head as I started walking down the hallway towards the stairs to head for the lobby. Glen followed me with his bag in hand. "When did this come up?" I shrugged. "I don't know. Mark came by a few minutes ago and told me I had a match, be at the arena in an hour. I don't know my opponent until I get there. He gave me a whole big speech about not telling me how hard it is." "He gave you that speech huh?" I nodded. "I didn't even say anything about quitting, all I said was, Over my dead body I have a match tonight... Come on I hurt from head to toe, also I've only been training for what 4 weeks now. I still have this stupid cast on." Glen sighed as he placed a hand upon my shoulder as he approached the stairs.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Just remember what we've been teaching you and what not. You should do fine." I stopped in my tracks and looked to Glen over my shoulder. "I sure hope your right Glen. I don't feel ready.." Glen looked to me. "Everybody has felt that way in their first match Mands. Don't worry, just go out there and do your best." I nodded as we walked down the stairs and headed for the arena. Glen and I traveled together to the arena. We decided we would get something to eat after the show. We entered through the side door from the parking garage as I was approached by Luther Reigns. "So you must be Saint Anger.. You don't look so tough as I've been hearing. You'll be easy." I lifted a brow as Glen started to step forward. I placed a hand upon him to stop him as I stepped forward and looked up to him.

"Hold on Luther. I don't know what your problem is, but whatever you heard, might or might not be true. But when it comes to fighting I can kick anybody's ass. That's the truth." He lifted a brow as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well we will see who beats who tonight.." With that said he walked away with Mark Jindrak in tow.

I sighed as I looked to Glen. "What's that guys problem?" Glen shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." I shook my head. "Let me handle him Glen. If I need help I will ask you." He looked to me. "I promise I will alright? Come on, we gotta get ready for our matches." Glen nodded as we walked off to our locker rooms. I just took out my wrestling boots, slipped them on and tightening them up as I heard a knock upon the door. "It's open." I yelled as I placed my foot upon the bench. I shared the locker room with a bunch of other rookies and young talent. I looked up to Mark walking in. He was dressed in his wrestling gear and long black trench coat, that was flowing behind him in his wake. He was carrying his flat brim black hat, it looked like a cowboy hat to me that is, but I never mentioned that to him. "I heard you had a run in with your opponent on the way in. I see you will be doing fine in the ring." I finished tying up my boots, stood up and looked to Mark. "So it is true. I'm facing Reigns tonight. I thought it was a rumor." I commented as I looked to him. He nodded. "You need a challenge, to see if you really still have the heart to keep going in this sport. Seems lately you haven't showed it in training. So it's a test. I wanted to wish you good luck tonight." I snorted to him as he leaned his hand out to me.

I walked by him, stopped in my tracks, looked over my shoulder to him. "I don't need your luck nor you breathing down my neck. I want this more than anything. Just like I wanted to box so bad, I know I can do this. You don't think I have the heart for this sport? Then I'm going to prove you wrong. I'm going to prove I have just as much heart to be here just like everybody else here." With that I walked away to the ring. I was on my way to the gorilla position, when Glen came walking around the corner from another hallway. "I thought I wouldn't catch you before you were at the ring." I stopped in my tracks as I looked to Glen. "Make it quick Glen. My match is next." Glen stopped in his tracks, leaned down and clenched my lips with his soft lips, in a sweet gentle kiss. I was caught way off guard with that. Then I kissed him back. He pulled back slowly as I heard the ring announcer announcing the contest. "Good luck." He said as he turned and walked away. I shook my head as I jogged off to the entrance way for my ring entrance.

**Chapter 10**

I walked out to the ring to Metallica's 'Saint Anger'. I even kept the nickname and everything. Until something else came along. Luther was already in the ring and waiting for me to enter. I was walking down and stopped about three feet way from the ring. I saw Mark Jindrak at ringside. I knew this was going to be an unfair advantage against me. I stood there, took a deep breath as I ran to the ring. Slid under the bottom rope and stood to my feet. I was wearing blue jean shorts and a black Metallica t-shirt with the sleeves cut off of course along with my black wrestling boots.

The ref signaled for the bell and the match was on. It was pretty good match. Luther about half the time, I couldn't pick him up so I had to stick to my high flying moves. I had Luther knocked down in the corner in the turnbuckles, I saw my opportunity window open for a move I've been working on. I ran into the corner, jumped up on the second turnbuckle. I was facing Luther with this sick sadistic smile upon my face. "Ready for a ride?" I asked. Luther shook his head to get the cobwebs out of his head. I turned around quickly as I jumped up on the top turnbuckle. slid down to sit upon Luther's shoulders. At this moment Luther had come too and stood up with me upon his shoulders. I hung on for dear life. He tried his hardest to get me off. But he couldn't. I felt like I was riding a bucking bronco at a rodeo. Luther finally was getting to the point of pissed off. Jindrak distracted the ref, after pushing a chair into the ring. I never saw the chair, my back was too it. I heard him growling like a raging pitbull. "Had enough yet?" I asked.

I was tired and hurting from being slammed all over the damn place. Luther was split open, he had bitten his lip when I kicked him in the face. Next thing I knew it, pain was running through me and I couldn't feel nothing through my whole body for a brief moment. Luther had slammed me on top of the chair. My body received all his body weight on top of me, plus the impact upon the chair. Luther stood up as Jindrak jumped down from the ring apron. The ref turned around and finally noticed what happen. He motioned for the bell and Luther was disqualified for the use of a chair. I laid there not being able to move as the ref came over and asked me in my ear if I was alright. I told him the truth, I couldn't move. He looked up as Luther came over and told him to back off. I looked to Luther as I rolled them. He must of caught me, he kicked me a few times in the ribs. I winced in pain as the ref got to his feet quickly and told Luther to get out of the ring.

Jindrak got into the ring and started trash talking to me, I didn't hear a word he was saying. I sort of ignored him. MJ saw that I had a casted left arm laying sprawled upon the mat. He saw the opportunity in his favor. While Luther had the ref's attention, Jindrak lifted his foot up and slammed it back down upon my cast arm, breaking the cast away, sending pain right down my arm. I yelled in pain as I grabbed my well what was left of the cast. He got a few stomps in before I reacted. The ref turned around as the bell kept on ringing for them to knock it off and get out of the ring. I heard the roar of the crowd as they went nuts. Next thing I knew it I saw Glen's feet in the ring taking down Luther and MJ. That's my knight in shining armor. I was hurting from head to toe. Glen knelt down near me with the ref, as the ref looked over his shoulder and motioned for help.

I looked up to Glen as I talked to him as he whispered in my ear. I told him everything, how I couldn't feel nothing and I was in a lot of pain, but I couldn't feel my legs. Glen stayed near my side as the medics came down to ring side, along with Vince of course. The medics came in with a few other refs and got me packed up. Glen left the ring and stood at ring side as they placed me upon the gurney, rolled me out of the arena upon a back board and a hard collar on.

The fans applauded me as I was taken out of the arena. I was rolled into the back as the rest of the talent surrounded the entrance as I was rolled through the curtain to the awaiting ambulance. Mark came walking up as Glen followed me up to the ambulance. "How is she?" He asked as Glen stopped in his tracks after hearing Mark. Glen grabbed Mark by the front of his trench coat as he got in Mark's face. "I hope you're happy. You knew she wasn't ready yet!" He shoved Mark out of his face as he climbed into the ambulance as the medics shut the doors, climbed into the ambulance and drove off. Mark fell backwards onto his ass and growled as he got to his feet and walked off.

I sighed as I slowly opened the hotel door and walked inside. Glen followed behind me carrying my bag from the arena. "You can just put it next to my other bag. Thanks for the lift Glen. I appreciate it." He nodded as he placed my bag near my huge duffle bag. "You sure your alright to stay alone tonight. Your suppose to be watch for the next 24 hours." I winced as I slowly lowered myself to the bed. "I'll be fine. Your right next door, you can leave the connecting door open, if it makes you feel better." Glen walked over to me and sat gently down on the bed. "I think I will do that in case you need anything. Be easier." I nodded as I sat there and didn't move.

I was totally bruised from head to toe worse than before. My spine was bruised from the damn chair, that's why I went with no feeling for a bit there. Just the way my body reacted. My forearm was now broken so my forearm and hand were both now in a cast. I had two bruised ribs. God I felt like a freight train ran me over a hundred times. "If this is a test to see it I'll quit, he's mistaken me big time Glen. I'm not gonna quit. He can throw whoever he wants at me, I will take them on. I will show everybody I can make it." Glen sighed as he placed his hand upon my shoulder very gently. "Well for one thing, you did prove yourself. You proved you can take a beating and keep going. Luther's a big guy I will admit, for someone in your height range. You handled yourself well Mands. I'm proud of you." I smiled a bit. "Thanks that means a lot coming from you. I saw Mark come walking up while I was being loaded into the ambulance. What the hell did he want?" Glen sighed. "Let's just say I had a few choice words for him and pushed him away. He fell on his ass, that's the last thing I knew before I got in the ambulance with you." I nodded as I sighed. "Need anything?" He asked. "I'm just gonna soak myself in a hot bath and just pass out. The pain medicine should be kicking in soon." He nodded. "I'm gonna get room service. You want anything?" I thought for a moment. "I'll eat anything. I'm not picky." Glen nodded as he retrieved the room service menu from the night stand.

I slowly got to my feet and dragged my sore butt into the bathroom to start a hot bath. The tub was huge and deep, god I was going to enjoy this. There came a pounding at the door. I started the bath and came walking out as Glen walked up to the door. "Glen what are you doing here?" I noticed the voice, it was . "I'm helping out Amanda. The doctor told me to keep an eye on her for the next 24 hours. Minor concussion." Vince nodded. "May I come in? I just came by to speak with her for a moment." Glen looked behind the door to me. I nodded as I walked into view of the open door. I looked to Vince. "Hello . Please come in." I walked off as Vince entered the room and Glen closed the door.

"What can I do for you ?" I asked as I offered him a chair to sit in. He sat down as he placed his brief case down on the table top. "I came to talk to you about what happen tonight and to see how you were doing. I also have something for you. To start off, how are you feeling?" I shrugged as I sat down on the bed. "Like a Mac truck hit me, but other than that, pretty good. Can't get in the ring for a few days, but that isn't going to stop me." Vince nodded. "Good to hear your doing alright. You gave us all a scare tonight." I shrugged. "Sorry, didn't know I was going to be dropped on a chair." Glen couldn't stand there and listen to the conversation, he went into the bathroom to turn off the water filling the tub. Vince saw him walk away out of the corner of his eye as he opened up his brief case. "I will look into that little stunt with the two gentlemen, make sure they are properly handled. Did Mark tell you about that stunt being done?" He questioned. I looked to Vince. "No. He came to tell me about an hour or so before the match to be at the arena in an hour, after I got my butt thrown around the ring for training. He said I had a match and I would know who my opponent was when I got to the arena. When I got to the arena, Luther approached me and started in on me. I didn't say anything to him, he said something first." Vince nodded as he listened. "I see. I will be talking to about this after I'm finished here."

Glen walked back out. "That's the truth Vince, I was there." Vince looked to Glen over his shoulder as he took some papers out of his brief case. "Alright you have a witness. Then when I speak to Luther I will make sure something's done about it." Glen crossed his arms over his chest. "If you don't do something, I will. She isn't going in that ring to be hurt, but to do what we all do entertain the fans." Vince nodded. "I will make sure something like this is discussed with her in the future before the stunt's done Glen. Mark knows how to do things, I don't understand why he didn't say anything about it in the first place. Because he told me." Glen rubbed his goatee in thought. "I will handle my brother." Vince nodded. I just sat there and listened to the whole conversation. Vince cleared his throat as he handed me I swear it was a thick novel of papers paper clipped together. I took the papers from him. "What's this?" I asked as I looked to them.

"That's a contract to wrestle permeantly with my company, once your done with training that it. If you're interested. You can look it over and have a lawyer or legal look it over with you, sign it if you want and return it to me." I nodded as Vince stood up, closing his brief case, locking it as he grabbed it off the table. I placed the papers next to me on the bed. "I will go over them and such, let you know. Thank You ." I leaned my good hand out to him as he gently shook it. "I look forward to talking with you more about this Amanda. I must be going, take care of her Glen." He patted Glen's shoulder. Glen nodded as Vince showed himself out of the room. I looked to the papers next to me on the bed. "That's great news huh Mands. A WWE contract..." I sighed as I slowly got up and walked into the bathroom.

Glen turned around as he uncrossed his arms and looked to me. "Something wrong?" I looked to him as I turned around and nodded. "Yea. This wasn't in my plans for life Glen. I wanted to box. I'm a boxer not a wrestler." Glen walked into the bathroom and lowered himself to his knees to come to eye level with me. He took my hands into his two large ones gently as he spoke to me. "Nothing in life's ever planned Mands. Alright this isn't boxing, but it's close enough to fighting. You and I will be together more often. Plus you have what it takes to be in this business, with some more training and more matches under your belt, you'll be a natural." I sighed as I looked into his gorgeous hazel eyes. "You really think so Glen? You really think I can make it?" I asked. He nodded. "I know you can. It may seem hard right now. But you will get through this and come out on top, even a champion someday." I smiled a bit. "I like the sound of that. Alright I wasn't thinking of quitting, but just questioned myself that's all."

Glen nodded. "No need to question yourself nor your skills Mands. You will learn, trust me." I nodded. "I trust you more than you think. I like being with you too. Best part of being around in the company right now is because of you and well the training too." Glen smiled broadly. "I feel privileged to hear that." I giggled softly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him gently. "I appreciate your kind words Glen. That means a lot to me. I just don't hear a lot of encouraging words lately." He pulled back from the hug and looked to me. "It's Mark that's bothering you isn't it?" I nodded slightly. "It's not really him in general. It's like he's just training me and doesn't care about anything else, or for how I feel about something he's teaching me about or anything." Glen nodded. "I will have to have a little talk with my brother that's all. He can be harsh, that's just his nature. Once you get to know him, he's totally different." I nodded. "Well I don't think I will be seeing that side of his nature." Glen shrugged. "You never know." I nodded as Glen got slowly back to his feet. "Why don't I order us some room service. You go ahead and soak in the tub and relax. I'm gonna go shower in my room and get comfortable. Then we can enjoy some dinner?" I nodded. "Sounds good to me. How about we watch a movie together or something. I have a feeling I just don't want to be alone tonight." Glen looked to me. "Are you sure you want me in the same room with you?" I nodded. "I'm sure. I need to be watched anyways. I rather have your company than Mark's at this point." Glen chuckled. "You're not the only one to say that yah know." I looked at him in question. "I'll explain later. I'll leave you to your bath." I nodded as I walked out of the bathroom for some clean clothes. A pair of black sweat pants, a plain white t-shirt. I closed the bathroom door as Glen made his phone call to room service, while I got myself into the tub of hot water with lavender bathing oil in it to relax.

**Chapter 11**

I finished up my bath, slowly got myself out of the tub and dried off. I slipped myself gently into my sweats and t-shirt, headed out of the bathroom. I felt more relaxed and less in pain, but with every step it was a reminder of what happen. I sat down on the bed, grabbed the remote and just relaxed. I was looking forward to just relaxing. I slowly got to my feet as I heard the water shut off next door with Glen finishing up his shower. I pulled back the bed covers and was about to settle into bed and wait for Glen to join me, so we could watch a movie on TV if there was one that is. I heard a pounding upon my hotel room door. I recognized that slam anywhere upon a door. I sighed as I winced and made my way to the door. I looked through the peep hole in the door. Low and behold, it was my god almighty gruesome trainer. I placed an arm over my sore ribs as I unlocked the door, opened it up to Mark standing in a pair of blue jeans that formed to his body very well I might add and no shirt.

He was walking through the hotel in a pair of white socks. "Something I can help you with?" I grumbled. He looked down at me with his piercing emerald green eyes. "Yea you can. What the hell do you think your doing telling Vince everything like you did?" I looked to him very confused. I sighed and leaned against the door. "What the hell are you talking about and no need to yell, geez the whole place don't need to hear you." I invited him in as Glen came walking into the room with a pair of black silk Nike shorts on, carrying a black t-shirt in his hand. Mark walked in and saw him, stopped in his tracks. "What are you doing here?" He asked Glen. Glen stopped in his tracks, after being questioned by Mark. "None of your business. What're you doing here Mark?" Glen questioned back. I sighed as I walked over and sat on the bed. "Don't be questioning him Mark. He has a right to be anywhere he pleases. Now what's this accusing me of tell Vince everything about something."

Mark whipped around and looked to me. "Vince just left my room after chewing my ass out about what happen tonight. He said you told him you were never told about the match and the stunt that was to happen with you and the chair. Also about not knowing your opponent and such." I nodded. "Yes I told him that. It's the truth Mark. You came to my door bagging on it, told me to be to the arena in an hour, after getting myself thrown around the ring training with you. You also said I would find out who my opponent was, when I got there. That's what I told Vince. I also told him about being confronted by Luther Reigns on my way into the arena. I have a witness to that part of course." Mark lifted a brow. "Why did you tell him that? Now he's pissed off at me for the stunt that was suppose to be pulled off. He knew about it and so didn't you." I stood up and walked up to him. "Hold on just a minute! I didn't have a GOD DAMN clue of what was going on! Only thing I know was.. I was thrown to the damn wolves and did anything to survive. According to you, I don't have what it takes to survive this sport, well I have news for you buddy that I do and I proved it tonight so far that I can survive. So give me a fucking break. So what Vince yelled at you. Take it like a fuckin' man would you please. Now get the hell out of my room before I put you in a figure four lock."

Mark lifted a brow as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Try me.." I was about to step forward when Glen placed a hand upon Mark's shoulder. "I think I agree with what Mands said. Why don't you take it like a man and get out." Mark smacked Glen's hand off his shoulder, turned around and confronted Glen. "What gives you the right to stick up for her. She has been nothing but trouble since she's been here." Glen balled his hands up at his sides. "No she's been fine according to me and a few others that you talk to about the business Mark. She's progressing in training, even though her hand was broke and now her forearm's broke, thanks to your stupid little stunt tonight. I think she has what it takes and you're not giving her the benefit of the doubt here. In my opinion, your just being an asshole, because she kicked your ass in front of some of the guys in the boxing ring." Mark's face was turning red, because he was getting mad and he knew he was in the wrong, but didn't want to admit it. He just hauled off and took out Glen in one solid punch to the face.

Glen hit the floor as I jumped on Mark, placed him in a head lock. I was of course upon his back. I applied the best I could as he stepped backwards heading for a wall to hit me upon it, but I dropped as he hit it instead. Hitting his knees as he finally was getting air back. Then I saw my opportunity of a life time right now. I grabbed his arm, placed him in an arm bar, placed my legs around his arm to hyper extend his elbow. I had him at my mercy now. Mark laid on his back as I had him in the move as Glen slowly sat up rubbing his now sore jaw. He looked to me with Mark in the move as he couldn't help but laugh. Mark growled as he fought against it, but he was making it worse not me. "Keep moving your elbow will be worse off." I warned him. He stayed still as Glen got to his feet. "Now Mark your at her mercy. I would apologize so you can get out of here." Mark shook his head. "No way man. I ain't apologizing for being ratted on." I applied a bit of pressure as he winced in pain with his elbow. "Alright alright.. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the stunt and everything. I take full responsibility." Glen looked to me, I nodded as I released the move. I slid backwards as I sat up, Mark slowly sat up holding his arm.

Glen stepped over his brother's legs and helped me to the bedside. Mark got to his feet. "I'll see you at training tomorrow." He then let himself out of the room. Glen sat down as I was rubbing my sore ribs, more sore than ever now. "You alright?" He asked. I nodded as I looked to the bruise forming upon his jaw. "He's such a bully. Yes I'm alright. Thanks for standing up for me. I tried really." Glen smiled as I got slowly to my knees and sat looking into his eyes. I felt a slight chill run up and down my spine as I looked into his hazel pools. God they gave me such warmth feelings running through my body. It even made my heart race. Also looking into his eyes made me feel safe, that I had someone backing me up and actually caring for me. It's never been like this for me before, it was all new to me. I lifted up my right hand, ran a finger over the bruise gently. He winced as I looked to him. "I have an ice pack in my bag, if you want one for that." He shook his head as he placed his hand over mine, took it away from his face. "No I'll be alright." I nodded as I got off my knees and sat back upon the bed.

A knock brought us away from looking into one another's eyes so it seemed forever. Glen got up as he placed on his t-shirt on and opened the door. It was just room service. He paid the gentleman as he brought the cart in with the food he ordered. The bell hop let himself out as Glen and I settled down at the table, enjoyed the meal with light conversation. After the meal, I ended up finishing first, made my way over to the bed, oh so gingerly. I sat down and winced as I grabbed the bottle of pain medicine, decided it was medicine time and then maybe some sleep. Glen finished up, placed all the dishes upon the cart, placed it out in the hallway and locked up the door, so we wouldn't be disturbed.

Glen walked around the bed to the other side, sat on top of the covers and everything, as I yawned and got myself under the covers, handed him the remote. He looked to me. "What's this for?" I looked to him. "Watch whatever you want. I'm gonna end up falling asleep soon. The medicine's going to make me sleep." He nodded as he took the remote from me. I sat up and brought my hand up to the side of Glen's face as he was paying attention to the TV. I made him turn his head and look to me. I leaned my head up, clenched his soft lips with mine. I caught him way off guard at first then he kissed me right back. The kissed got more deeper and more passionate. I felt my heart race as the blood ran through my body up to my cheeks making them fiery hot. I slowly pulled back from the kiss as I smiled to him. He smiled back as his eyes were half closed as I slid myself down into the covers. "You can get under the covers you know. I won't bite. I know it's a bit chilly in the room." Glen lifted a brow. "You sure? I don't want to hurt you or anything." I looked to him. "I know you won't hurt me Glen. I trust you." He nodded as he slid himself under the covers. He sat up, leaning his back against the head board. I yawned as I settled down with the pillow propping my head up to watch TV. "You comfortable?" He asked. I shrugged as I placed my cast arm upon my side. "As comfortable as I will be getting, considering..." Glen moved over towards me. "Sit up for a moment. I'll make you more comfortable if you like?" I sat up slowly and looked to him. "Whatever you have on your mind, I'm willing to try." He moved over as he removed his t-shirt, tossed it upon a nearby chair. My Lord he was gorgeous under the shirt. Muscles upon muscles under that soft skin of his. My heart began to race just a bit as he removed his shirt.

Glen reached for the pillow I was using and beat the crap out of it a few times to fluff it up. He slid himself down more under the covers as he placed the pillow I was using against him, then adjusted the pillow behind him for better comfort. "Come on, lean against me. It might help make you more comfortable. You can place your cast upon my stomach." I looked to him kind of hesitant. I didn't want to bother him with all of this really. He looked to me. "Don't worry Mands. Like you said to me, I won't hurt you and you trust me don't you?" I nodded. "Then come on, I won't do nothing unless you want me to do it." I nodded slightly as I slid myself down under the covers and did as Glen wanted me too. I placed my cast upon his stomach. I was more comfortable than I was before, I will tell you that. I could hear his heart beating under the pillow as I laid there. "That better?" He asked.

I looked up to him and nodded. "Yes very much. Are you comfortable?" He nodded. "Yes I am." He had a smile upon his face. I sighed deeply as I finally relaxed against him. I was in heaven now and I didn't want to wake up at this point.

Glen looked down to her with a smile upon his face. He was starting to fall for her. He didn't want to in case, she didn't sign the contract and didn't want to stick with sports entertainment, but he was going to fall for her anyways, no matter what he would make it work. He hated to see her in pain and get hurt, but he knew she would with the training but not like this. He hated his brother for tonight's actions, but that would pass with time. He felt her relax against him as he draped his arm over her gently, not wanting to hurt her cause of the bruises and what not upon her. I felt his arm drape over me.

I have never felt secure around anybody not even my own father, but I did with Glen. I knew I was falling for him, but I didn't want to take this too fast.

I didn't want to get hurt emotionally nor hurt him in the same way. I had been hurt too many times and couldn't stand it to happen again. I lifted up my good hand, placed it within his huge one that was draped over my side and slowly fell asleep. Glen looked down to her hand in his. He couldn't help but smile broader to see it. It made his heart skip a few beats, she was starting to trust him more and more. He ran his thumb over the top of her hand gently for awhile until he felt her fall asleep.

**Chapter 12**

I gritted my teeth as I landed on my back hard upon the mat. I sighed as I lifted my head up and looked to Mark. "Did you have to throw me so damn hard?" I asked as I shook it off the best I could and slowly got to my feet. Mark smirked. "You gotta learn to take it Saint or your not going to make it in the business." I nodded as I sighed and worked off the pain as Mark and I tangled up once again. This time I ended up with the upper hand of placing him in an arm bar. He reversed it and I ended up in one. I went to reach up to grab his hair and I forgot we couldn't do that. "You know better not to do that. What do you do from here?" He asked as I thought about it for a moment. Then I did the unthinkable, I got down on one knee, caught Mark off guard by side sweeping his leg out from underneath him. Mark got off balance and let go of the move. I turned around and ran bouncing off the ropes as Mark got to his feet. He bent over as I leapt frogged him as he tried to clothesline me, but I ducked and ended up stopping as he turned around. I kicked him in the gut. Mark bent over to catch his breath as I gave him a knee in the face, then went to bounce off the ropes when he gave me a boot to the face. I went flat on my back. "Damn, you always get me there." Mark went to drop an elbow when I rolled out of the way. He ended up elbowing the mat.

I got to my feet quickly as I climbed to the top turnbuckle. Mark got to his feet quickly as I jumped off the top rope and landed upon his shoulders. I slid myself around front hanging off his neck as I placed him in one of my leg locks. "Get off me Saint!" He growled. I knew I had him this time, he hated this move. "No way! Not until you say Uncle.." I mumbled through clench teeth. Mark try to pry me off of him as I squeezed a bit tighter.

He fell to one knee as his face was turning red, this was my version of a sleeper hold. I let go after a few moments, as I got to my feet. I didn't have a finisher yet, so I was still working on one. I could never pull it off. I got Mark to his feet as I Irish whipped him into the turn buckles. Mark turned around and sat on the second turnbuckle. I ran and jumped up on the top turnbuckle as I faced forward towards the ring as I sat down on his shoulders.

While we were wrestling in the ring, Glen came walking down the ramp towards the ring. He had heard a bunch of noises and slamming, he thought it was some of the guys getting ready for their matches tonight. He guessed wrong, it was a training session between two raging bulls, Mands and Mark. Glen stood back and watched. Mark shook his head as he finally got his mind back, but I was already upon his shoulders. He knew what was to come. I bent over backwards over the turnbuckles and grabbed the back of his knees and placed him in the Saint Anger Special. That's what it was referred to for now. Mark struggled against it as I applied more pressure. I let go after awhile as Mark went flying forward and fell upon his hands and knees. I sat back up, got to the top turnbuckle as I crouched down waiting for the opportunity for my finisher. Mark slowly got to his feet with his back to me. I stood on the top turn buckle as I flipped forward with a twist in the air and landed on his back, knocking him down onto his stomach. I grabbed his legs and pulled them back over, almost turning him into a human pretzel. He started tapping as I let go. I got to my feet and leaned against the ropes. I had a small cut upon my cheek that was bleeding a bit, but nothing major. Mark on the other hand, laid upon the mat for awhile until he could feel his legs again. That always cut off the circulation to anybody.

Glen started clapping as I whipped my head in the direction of the clapping. "I knew you could get him to tap." I smiled as I nodded. "It wasn't that hard." I commented as Mark slowly rolled onto his back and sat up. "I tapped just to make you feel like you accomplished something." I rolled my eyes. "Mark you can't take the pain of the Anger Immobilizer. I know a few of the guys know this too." Glen commented as he placed his hands upon the ring apron and looked to his brother. "But I will admit though. You gave me a run for my money Mark." I said as I walked over and leaned my hand out to help him to his feet. He took my hand as I helped him to his feet. Glen tossed a bottle of water to his brother as I walked over and sat upon the top turn buckle. I was hurting all over, but it didn't bother me now. It would later.

"Your getting better everyday Mands. I will give you that. Your gonna be ready for a match in another week." Mark said after chugging some water. I nodded as I heard him. "Will I be told of anything that's going down, before I get my ass kicked again." Mark nodded. "Yes you will be." Glen looked to his brother. "Out of shape bro?" He asked. Mark turned his attention to Glen and lifted a brow. "What makes you think I'm out of shape?" "Your huffing and puffing like you just ran a marathon. The only thing you did was wrestle a trainee." I couldn't help but laugh as Mark looked to me out of the corner of his eye.

"What's this a double team now? No I'm not out of shape Glen and for your information, I can kick your ass from one end of this arena to the other." Glen lifted a brow to his brother's words. "Is that so? How about you and me wrestle tonight." Mark rubbed his goatee in thought. "Sounds good to me. I've been waiting to kick your ass in the ring for awhile now, again that is." Glen laughed as I climbed off the turn buckle, climbed out of the ring to the floor. "You two are worse than little boys fighting over a football on the play ground." I commented as I walked off. They both looked at me then back to one another. "Alright, street fight, if you think you can kick my ass from one end of the arena to the other." Mark nodded. "It's a date little brother. See you in the ring." Glen walked off as I heard what kind of match it was. I've heard about these kind of matches getting out of hand. I stopped at the top of the staging as Glen caught up with me. "Are you nuts?" I asked as Glen and I both walked through the curtain. Glen shook his head as he kept on walking. "I think you both are. You two haven't fought in the ring together in how long now." Glen stopped in his tracks and looked to me. "If you don't want to watch Mands, you don't have to, but I don't want you getting involved either. Please I ask you not to be." I looked to him, he was serious about this. I nodded. "Alright I won't Glen." He nodded as we walked off to get something to eat in the eatery, that was set up for the talent already.

**Chapter 13**

I showered and dressed into a pair of blue jeans, a midnight blue tank top. I was just tying up my black work boots, while Glen was getting ready for his match with Mark, when a pound on the locker room door was heard. I got up as I walked over and opened the door. "Kane has five minutes." A gentleman said as he walked away. I nodded as I closed the door. Glen came walking around the corner from the back. "Who was that?" "Just a messenger telling me you have five minutes." He nodded as he started warming up. "Glen I know you don't want to hear this, but I have a bad feeling you shouldn't do this.." Glen finished up with his warm ups and walked over to me. He placed his hands upon my shoulders and looked down to me. "Don't worry Mands. I'll be back before you know it. I promise I'll try to be careful." I sort of smile at him. "I know, just I have a bad feeling about this, that's all." Glen shook his head. "Don't worry so much alright? If you want, why don't you go watch it on a monitor with John. He'll keep you company." I sighed and nodded. "Alright, but if I see fit, I'm going to interfere in your match Glen, if I see fit." Glen shook his head. "No I don't want you involved at all Mands. You promised me you wouldn't."

I lowered my eyes to the floor and nodded. "Yes I did. But if I see fit to do so.." Glen shook his head. "Nothing, you stay out of it please." I nodded. "Alright for you Glen I will." He nodded as he leaned down, clenched my lips in a mind blowing kiss. I couldn't help but kiss him back. He pulled back with a huge grin upon his face. "Wish me luck." He said as he placed his mask on. I placed my hands upon his. "Good luck and be safe. Both of you." He nodded as he turned to leave. I stopped him for a moment. He turned and looked to me as he opened the locker room door. I removed the silver chain from around my neck with an eagle's charm upon it. I placed it in his hand. "Take this, for good luck." He looked to his closed hand, mine were sitting upon and then to me. He nodded as he left.

I sighed as I grabbed my baseball jersey of the New York Mets and left the locker room to go sit with some of the guys, watch the match from a monitor. Everybody was surrounding the monitor when I walked over. John Layfield looked over and saw me. "Mands over here. Glen told me you might show up." I noticed him, walked over to him, sat down in a chair next to him. I had a good view of the monitor. I put on my jersey to keep a bit warmer with the tank top on. John looked to me. "How you been doing with training?" I shrugged. "Mark said to me today, I'll be ready for a match in another week. I'm progressing pretty damn good." He nodded. "Good to hear. I heard you whipped his butt in training today." I nodded with a huge grin upon my face. "I've been waiting for that for awhile John and it felt great." He laughed as he patted my shoulder.

"I know a lot of people have wrestled Taker and some have beaten him, but I have never heard that from a trainee before. But it's good to hear your doing well." I nodded as everybody had their eyes glued to the monitor as the match began.

**Chapter 14**

The match was a back and forth battle. Everything was used I swear but the kitchen sink between the two of them for weapons. They ended up in the back in the garage area. John looked to me. "Wanna see this for real?" I nodded as John and I took off for the location. We got there as Mark and Glen were near the receiving area. They were high up on the loading docks, above the cement floor. John and I stopped in our tracks as we came up to the location. You could hear the crowd from inside the arena going nuts with the action. They were both tired, beaten senseless to bleeding like gutted fish. Then the unpredictable happen.

Mark had the angle going on with his ministry. Well load and behold his little minions, Gangrel and Minion came out of no where with chairs. They went straight for Glen. Mark saw them coming from behind and did nothing to stop them. John and I were in shock as Glen took the chair shots. He was near the edge of the docks. I looked to John as he held me back from getting involved. "You promised him you wouldn't Mands.." I fought against John's grip. "I can't let that happen. That was not in the game plan John." Gangrel and Minion saw me and then disappeared. John saw this and then looked to me. "We better disappear. I think they saw us and are coming for us." I nodded as I just couldn't move though. I was just froze as I saw Glen fighting back against Mark, even though he took so many chair shots. I felt John's grip let go as I felt a pair of arms come around me. "Guess who?" I turned around as Edge and Christian came out of no where and grabbed John and I. "Let me go Edge! Or you will regret it." He looked to me with that sick sadistic smile upon his face. He had on a pair of sunglasses to hide his eyes. Glen heard me and looked over his shoulder as he then turned his attention back to Mark.

Mean while, I fought against Edge's vise like grip upon me. John had to be held back Christian, Gangrel and Minion. I finally got free by biting Edge on the arm. He yelled in pain as he let me go. I fell to my feet as I started kicking his ass. I had him on the ground as I looked to the other three. They let go of John as I turned my attention back to the fight. Mark had Glen down on one knee and he was on the brink of falling to the cement below. Not on my watch he wasn't. I snuck around some dumpsters to get to the fight. I was a bit too late, Glen lost his balance as I jumped on Mark's back, placed him in a sleeper hold. I watched Glen fall to the cement below. I swear it felt like eternity before I didn't see him at all. Like he was falling in slow motion. I let go of Mark as he fell to the ground. "Glen! No!" I yelled as I ran over to the edge of the dock and looked down. Glen was laying upon his stomach on the cement not moving. Only thing seen was blood. I looked up to Mark over my shoulder. He slowly got to his feet as the camera man disappeared as refs came on the scene.

I disappeared before Mark could say anything or do anymore. I jumped down off the wall and ran over to him. John came around from the side, where we were standing. I slid to a hault upon my knees in the sand as the refs came running to see how he was. I was in shock, disbelief that Mark would stoop this low. I placed my hand upon Glen's back. His skin was cold and I looked to him. His eyes were closed and he wasn't responding to my touch like he always did. The refs pushed me out of the way as the medics came up to assess the situation. I fought against the refs as John wrapped his arms around me. "Let the medics do their work Mands. There's nothing you can do." I had hot tears pouring down my cheeks. I had Glen's blood upon my hands and pants. Only thing I could do was sob in John's grasp. The ref motioned for him to get me out of there. John carried me back into the arena's hallways out of view of everything.

John placed me back upon my feet as I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down as I bent my knees to my chest. John crouched down as some of the guys came running down the hallway, slowly came to a hault as they saw me and have heard about Glen. I just couldn't stop myself from letting my emotions flow. I just sat there and let the tears stain my jeans. John didn't know what to say at this point, he just placed a hand upon my shoulder just to let me know someone was there. I finally calmed down as I wiped my face upon my shirt. I looked to John as I got to my feet. I walked off and down the hallway, turned to the loading dock. Mark was no where to be found as I heard the ambulance pulling off to the hospital.

John and the rest of the guys came jogging up, as I turned around and looked to them. "Where is he?" I asked through gritted teeth. John shrugged as I looked to everybody else for an answer. "Last time I saw him, he was heading for his locker room." My eyes shot to MJ as he spoke. "Thanks." I said as I ran off, John chasing after me.

**Chapter 15**

I had grabbed a chair along my travels to Mark's locker room. John and a few of the guys were trying to talk me out of it as I charged for the door. John stepped in front of me. "You don't want to do this Mands.." I stopped in my tracks and looked to him. "You give me one good god damn reason why I shouldn't kill him John. And it better be god damn fucking GOOD!" I yelled. He slid to the side. "I don't have one. How about you guys?" The rest of the guys shook their heads as I opened up the locker room door. It hit the wall behind it as I marched armed with a chair, "TAKER! You better be here!" I walked around the whole place looking for him, no sign and his gear was gone. I was getting more pissed off by the moment as I looked to the mirror hanging upon the wall. I slammed my fist through it, watching the glass shatter and fall to the floor. My knuckles bloody as my blood dripped down some shards of glass still attached to the mirror's frame. I didn't care nor did I feel any pain. I tossed the chair to the floor and walked out. Everybody stood to the side as I walked out, nobody didn't want a piece of me, not even Mark.

I went storming to the locker room, Glen and I were sharing, gathered our gear up into our bags. The door was open as Vince came walking in. "I just heard what happen. How is he?" I looked over my shoulder as I picked up Glen's bag and placed it over my shoulder. I grabbed my bag and carried it in my bandaged hand. "I don't know yet, I'm on my way out to the hospital now Mr. McMahon." He stopped me in my tracks. "If there's anything and I mean anything you or Glen need, don't hesitate to ask me." I nodded as I looked to Vince. "I have a message for Mark if you would deliver it for me." Vince nodded. "Better tell the yellow belly coward to watch his step. Because it's hunting season and his ass is mine." Vince nodded. "I got it." I nodded. "Good. So if you'll excuse me Mr. McMahon." He nodded as he moved to the side as I walked out towards the garage. John jogged up to me with his rolling suitcase in hand. "Hold up Mands!" He yelled as I was about to open the door to enter the parking garage. I turned and looked to him. "What is it John?" I asked, as I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm not letting you go there alone. Come on, I'll drive you there. I'll have Ron drive the SUV you and Glen are renting back to the hotel for you." I nodded as I took John's offer. "I appreciate this John." He shook his head. "Best I can do for you." He led the way to his rental car and drove off to the hospital, after loading our gear into the trunk.

John and I entered the ER department. It was busy, but nobody recognized us, so far. I walked up to the nurse's desk for more information. They didn't know jack squat. I sighed as I tried to get information and see where he went. The nurse at the desk was stupid as a brick I think. Another nurse came walking up and told me where to go. "He was brought up to the surgical floor. It's the 6th floor, go to the desk there, they'll give you more information." I nodded and thanked her for her helpfulness. John and I headed upstairs as instructed. The elevator doors opened as we stepped off. John went to take a seat in the waiting room, while I walked up to the nurse's desk. A nurse turned around in her chair and looked to me. "How can I help you?" I leaned upon the counter top of the desk and looked to her, "Yes I'm looking for any information on a patient that was brought up here from the ER. His name's Glen Jacobs." The nurse turned to the computer and placed his name into the database. She looked to me. "Yes here he is. Right now he's in surgery. Once it's complete I will have the doctor come and talk to you." I closed my eyes as I felt my heart drop further into my stomach. The nurse stood up as she looked to me. "Are you alright miss?" I nodded. "Yes.. Thank you.." The nurse nodded as I walked off to join John in the surgical waiting room.

I sat down next to him in a chair. He looked to me. "What did they say?" I stared blankly ahead. "He's in surgery. Once.. the doctor's finished he will come and speak with us..." John nodded. "You alright Mands?" He asked. I didn't move, shrug or nothing for just a moment and then I spoke. "No... I just had this bad sinking feeling something isn't right and nobody's telling us John. Just a gut instinct I have." John laid a hand upon my shoulder. "Everything will be alright Mands. He's in the best hands he could be in right now." I leaned my head against John's shoulder, as I closed my eyes and let a few tears slowly slide down my cheeks. "I hope your right John. I really hope your right." John wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I know I am Mands. I know I am, if I'm not, then I don't know what else to say if I am.. I'm sorry if I am." I nodded as we sat and waited for any kind of word about Glen.

**Chapter 16**

It seemed like an eternity before the doctor came to us. "Are you Glen Jacobs family?" I stood up quickly as the doctor approached us. "Yes I'm his girl friend. This is one of his friends from work. We can't find his brother right now." The doctor nodded. "I'm Dr. Tabelts. I've been working on Mr. Jacobs, since he was brought into the ER." He leaned his hand out as I took it gently and shook it. "Name's Amanda. How is he doctor?" The doctor motioned for me to sit down. I sat down as he sat down next to me. "He was in very critical condition when he came into the ER. We had to re-assitate him three times in the ER..." I listened to the doctor, but I felt my heart stop listening when I heard those words, but my mind kept listening.

I just nodded a bit to let the doctor know I was paying attention. John looked to the doctor as he spoke, but he kept a hand upon mine, to let me know he was there for me." We got him back though. He had massive bleeding into the brain with some bruising from the impact he took. Along with a fractured forearm, broken ribs and some internal bleeding. He had to go into emergency surgery. That's when you came into the ER and were sent up here." I nodded slightly as I felt tears stinging my eyes. "How is he now doc?" John asked. The doctor looked to John. "Right now, he's not breathing on his own. He's on a machine to help him to breath. We relieved the pressure upon his brain by opening up a small window in his skull so the swelling in his brain could be relieved. The bleeding internally was also taken cared of." I closed my eyes as I held the breath of air I just couldn't release. Tears slid down my cheeks as I gripped John's hand. "Will.. he be alright?" I finally got out. The doctor placed a hand upon my knee. "He's in a coma right now. The next 24 hours or so will tell us if he will survive or not. The impact was that severe. I wish I had better news for you both. But we're doing all we can for him." I nodded as I sighed, ran a hand through my hair and looked to the doctor. "What are his chances of waking up?" The doctor looked me in the eyes. "He has a good chance of waking up, like anybody else or he might never wake up. Right now, we just sit and wait see what happens." I nodded as I turned my head away, slowly got up to my feet and walked away.

I walked over to a nearby window and just stared out at it. The doctor slowly stood up as John stood to his feet. John shook the doctor hand. "Thanks for giving us the update doctor." The doctor nodded. "If any changes are made, I will call you. I must get back he's being moved into an ICU room." John nodded. "Thanks doc, appreciate it." He nodded as he turned to walk away. "If you need anything, please let us know." John nodded as he looked over towards her. "I will thanks." The doctor nodded as he walked away. John sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "This is going to be a long night." He mumbled. He walked over to me and placed a hand upon my shoulder. "You alright?" I sighed as I wiped lingering tears away. "Yea... Just in shock that's all." John took his hands off my shoulders and looked to me. "I don't know what to say Mands. I really don't..." I looked to John. "There's nothing to say John. Nobody can't say nothing to change the situation. Only thing that can change it, is me kicking Mark's ass for this." John shook his head. "Revenge isn't the way to do it Mands." "I think it is. He needs to have his ass kicked from one end to the other.. He might have killed Glen, right now, he made him into a god damn vegetable. I might have lost the best thing in my life. All because of him. He had it in for me, since I arrived on the scene." John didn't know what to say to this at this moment. He knew she was sort of right, but was still trying to convince her to try this another way. But right now, he let her vent, because she needed to.

I sighed as I placed my left hand upon my forehead. "This has to be a nightmare and I'm just not waking up yet. I really hope this is all a bad dream and I just need to be shaken." John looked to her. "If your dreaming then we are all having the same one." I nodded a bit as I looked to John. "Why don't you go back to the hotel and get some sleep John. I'm gonna stay here until I can see him. Then I'll get a cab back to the hotel." John placed a hand upon my shoulder. "You sure you'll be alright alone?" I nodded. "If Mark shows his face around me or shows up here. You'll be seeing it on the news." John shook his head. "Don't do nothing you'll regret Mands. If you need anything, call me at the hotel." I nodded as he patted my shoulder and walked off.

I kept staring out the window for awhile. Seeing Glen fall off the high ledge to the cement, just kept playing over and over in my mind, like a broken record. I shook my head as I looked around. I was alone in the waiting room with a few nurses and such walking around. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "If I find him, he's literally a dead man." I grumbled to myself.

A small hand upon my shoulder made me jumped as I turned and looked to one of the nurse's. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." I shook my head. "No I was just in deep thought." She nodded. "You can see him now. Just follow me." I nodded as we both walked off. Along the way to his room, she explained everything that I would be seeing when I walked into the room. With each word my heart sunk and my mind sure wasn't prepared for this, but I had to see him. We stopped in front of a closed door to one of the rooms. "You ready?" She asked me. I nodded as she opened the door.

The room was dark except for a dull light above Glen's bed was on. I heard the sounds of the machines and monitors surrounding him and connected to him some how. I took a step into the room as the nurse followed me in. She walked up to his bed side, grabbed his chart and started taking notes down. I slowly walked up to his bedside and placed my hands upon the bed rail. I didn't know where to touch him or anything. The nurse looked to me. "You can touch him. Hold his hand if you feel more comfortable that way. He can hear you, if you talk to him." I looked to the nurse and nodded. I slowly placed my left hand under his hand and placed my right on top. It was still wrapped from taking frustrations out on the mirror. The nurse finished up her work and placed a hand upon my shoulder. "If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." I just kept my eyes on Glen and nodded. "Thank you." She nodded and walked out of the room.

I sighed as I ran my thumb over the top of his hand gently and just talked to him in a soft voice. I was hoping he could hear me, I knew he could but just was too far away in his own mind to answer, but I knew deep down he was listening and trying to get back to me. Something caught my eye, I stood up to my full height and looked to him, it was my lucky chain and eagle pendent. it was hanging around his neck. I sighed and shook my head. "It didn't bring you much luck in the match did it? I hope it gives you more luck in coming back to me. Just don't leave me Glen, please. I need you in my life, you're the best thing in my life. I don't need to lose you." I stood there it seemed like for hours just talking to him. I talked about anything, like we always did.

The nurse came walking in and saw that I had literally fallen asleep standing up. I never knew I could do that. I jumped once I felt her hand upon my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked to her. "You fell asleep standing up. Why don't you get some rest ma'am. I will watch over him, if anything changes I will call you right away. I promise." I stretched a bit as I nodded. I leaned up and kissed Glen's cheek and whispered I loved him and walked out of the room. The nurse closed the door as I followed her down to the desk. They called me a cab to take me back to the hotel, for some much needed sleep and a change of clothes. I don't think I would sleep very much any ways, but it was always worth a shot. I was about to walk away, when I thought of something. "Oh yes I almost forgot to mention. There's one person who does not have access in going in to see Glen." The nurse looked to me. "Alright, what's the name and we will make sure security knows about it and everybody on the floor and staff knows too." I told her everything and described him. "I know he's his older brother, but right now it's not a good time for him to be around him. He did this to him." The nurse looked to me shocked. "You have to be kidding?"

I shook my head. "No and I saw it happen. But I promised to stay out of it, but I tried.. Well too little.. Too late I guess." The nurse stood up and placed a hand upon mine. "Don't worry, he'll pull through this. Just got to have faith." I shrugged and told her good night as I headed down stairs to wait for my cab. I paid the cabbie his fare and walked into the hotel. Some of the guys were walking out of the cafe into the hotel lobby. John was one of them. He saw me standing near the elevators waiting for one as he stepped up to me. "How is he doing?" He asked. I looked over my shoulder to John. "No change. I fell asleep standing up. But the nurse has my room number here at the hotel in case anything changes." John nodded as the elevator opened up, we both walked on and went up to our floor. John and I walked down the hallway to my hotel room door. I searched my pockets for my key card, found it and unlocked the door. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to come and get me Mands." I nodded as I didn't look to him. "Thanks John. I will keep that in mind." He nodded and walked off to his room.

I entered mine and let the door close on it's own. I locked it up and got ready for bed along with a nice long, hot shower. Maybe it would help me to relax. I got out of the shower, changed into a pair of shorts and one of Glen's shirts. Glen and I were suppose to share the room together, his things were in the room. I crawled into bed and settled down for some sleep. I knew I wasn't going to get much, but I got what I needed to get.

**Chapter 17**

I got myself up the next day. I didn't get much sleep at all, I had nightmares about what happen. I got dressed into a pair of baggy blue jeans, black t-shirt and of course my black hooded sweat shirt. We were in Detroit and it was mighty cold outside. I got the rest of myself together and grabbed my jacket. I made sure I had everything in my pockets and opened the hotel room door. I headed for the elevators as I was nearly ran over by a bunch of the guys fooling around off the elevators. "Whoa watch it fellas." I jumped out of the way nearly gluing myself to a nearby wall to get out of the way. CJ turned quickly and said. "Sorry Mands. Won't happen again." As he went off with the rest of the guys messing around. I shook my head as I got on the elevator and headed down to the lobby. "Men never grow up all the way do they?" I grumbled. I put my jacket on as I walked off the elevator as I was grabbed from behind and lifted off the ground. I came face to face with a pissed off looking Mark." Well finally came out of god damn hiding?" I asked with my voice full of venom.

"What gives you the damn right to keep me from my brother?!" He spat practically in my face. I slammed my fist into his jaw as he let me go. I fell to the floor onto my ass. I slowly rose up to my feet as I looked to him rubbing his jaw. "I have every damn right to protect him. That what gives me the right too." Mark growled as he placed his hands upon his hips. "I went to go see him at the hospital this morning and security wouldn't even let me off on the floor. What did you tell them?" He asked with a low growl in his voice. I crossed my arms over my chest as I looked to him, I swear for how much I am holding myself back, I could tear him limb from limb. "I told them the truth. Of how you nearly killed your own brother." Mark growled as he leaned back with his fist and swung at me. I ducked and kicked him square in the balls. He went down like a sack of rocks.

"Swinging for the fences doesn't work with me asshole. If I catch you even going near Glen, I swear there's more where that came from. You hurt him. When you hurt him, you hurt me. I don't want you training me anymore. I'm going to someone else. I'll see you in the ring!" I stormed out of the lobby, out to the rental. Mark got his breath back as he slowly rose to his knees. "God damn.." He grumbled as John, Ron, CJ, Luther and Mark Jindrak came walking by. They all stopped when they saw Mark on his knees in the middle of the lobby. "I see you've met Mands..." John commented. Mark looked to John with his eyes and growled as he slowly got to his feet and sighed. "Yes.. I did.. And her black steel toe work boot." The rest of the guys started laughing, everybody but John. "Serves you right Mark. For what you did and what your putting her, especially your own brother through for nothing! You deserve more than that, but I think Mands knows and when to do so. I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but you better open your damn eyes, see how happy your brother is and stop being so god damn jealous." Mark growled as he heard every word John said. "Why don't you mind your own god damn business Layfield. This is between the three of us. It doesn't include you or any of the other guys." "It does too include some of us Mark. Don't forget we are also part of Mands family here." Mark walked past John slamming shoulders with him. "Just stay out of my way and we'll be just fine." John stood his ground as he watched Mark walk out of the hotel lobby. "That man has some issues. He better watch his step or he won't know what hit him sometime." John sighed as he left the hotel himself for a signing.

I walked into the hospital and went right up to the floor Glen was on. I got off the elevator and was confronted by the nurse on duty. "Are you here to see Glen Jacobs?" I nodded as I stopped in my tracks. "We tried calling you to tell you his brother was here and gave us a very hard time." I nodded. "Yes I heard. I do appreciate you dealing with the problem. I will be talking to my boss and making sure he stays away for awhile. Thank you for letting me know." She nodded. I walked away down to Glen's room. I was about to open Glen's door when it opened as Vince and Shane walked out. I stepped back out of the way. Vince jumped a bit as they both looked to me. "Mands.. You startled me. We just came to see how Glen was. The hospital called us and told us what happen with Mark. They couldn't get a hold of you so they called us." Shane explained.

I nodded as Vince hugged me gently. "I'm sorry this even happened Mands." Vince apologized as I hugged him back. We stepped back as I looked to him. "I don't blame you Vince. I don't think anybody predicted this to happen. Only one I blame is the one who did it." Vince nodded as Shane excused himself as he walked away for a moment. Vince and I walked across the hallway to the windows lining the other side as I leaned against them. "How are you holding up?" I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm doing alright, still shaken up but doing alright. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Vince nodded as he listened. "Sure, anything Mands. What's on your mind?" I looked out the window as I spoke. "I will sign that contract and get it to you by tonight. But I want a new trainer. I don't care who it is, just as long as it's not Mark. And I want Mark in a match, but not an ordinary match. I want him in a boxing match. I want him to suffer my wrath, but through a sport the both of us can do, not just wrestle." Vince thought about this for a moment while I spoke and then looked to me as he gave his answer." I understand you are still upset with what has happened and everything Mands, but are you sure you want to box with Mark?" I nodded as I looked to him. "Yes I am more serious than anything, I have ever been serious about." Vince nodded. "I will have it arranged and I will let you know. As for the new trainer, I will see who will take over, where Mark left off. I will also let you know about that tonight." I nodded as I shook his hand and walked into Glen's room. "I will see you tonight." Vince nodded as he walked off, as Glen room door closed behind me gently.

**Chapter 18**

I sighed as I sat in my locker room dressed and ready to show Mark what he deserved. I had my eyes closed with my silk red shorts and white tank top on. My personal black boxing gloves sat beside me on the bench. I had been spending almost every waking moment thinking about Glen. I had to leave him in the hospital in Detroit to continue touring with the company. I called the hospital everyday to check up on him, no change. Every day I felt my heart get heavier with each call to hear that there has been no change in his condition. But I haven't given up on him and never will, but the way the doctor sounds sometimes, it sounds like he's giving up. I slowly opened my eyes as I heard a knock upon my locker room door. I got to my feet as I grabbed my gloves and red bandana. I opened the door up to John on the other side. "John what are you doing here?" I asked. John looked to me. "I've come to wish you good luck and escort you to the ring. I'm going to be in your corner rooting for you." I smiled a bit. "Thanks John, but you don't have too." He shook his head. "I want to Mands. We're in this together." I nodded as I stepped out into the hallway and closed the locker room door behind me.

"Alright suit yourself. Time for the match anyways." John nodded as I placed my gloves on and tied my red bandana to my upper right arm. John and I walked off to the entrance to the ring. I stood in my corner with John standing behind me as I concentrated on the match before me. Mark entered the ring, with you guessed it Edge and Minion in his corner. I had just John in my corner, until CJ's music hit the arena speakers. I turned my head as he made his way down the ramp and over to my corner. He climbed up on the ring apron as he fisted pounded one another. "I wanna see this fight up close and personal." I nodded as I turned my attention back to Mark. The ref entered the ring as Mark and I stepped to the middle with him, were given the rules. It was an official boxing ref. Mark and I just gave one another dirty looks as we listened to the ref tell us all the rules. We were told to smack gloves and come out fighting. We smacked gloves and backed away from one another to our corners. John climbed out of the ring to the floor and stood near my corner, along with CJ. I turned to face the turnbuckle as I looked to the bandana upon my upper arm. "This one's for you Glen."

I placed my mouth guard into my mouth, turned around as the bell rung, Mark and I stepped into the ring and just started swinging. The match seemed like it lasted forever. We were in round six at this time as the ref finally counted Mark as a TKO. I leaned against the ropes as blood droplets dripped down my face. I had bruises upon my face along with it, I looked worse than Rocky after fighting the big bad Russian. The ref raised my hand in victory as John and CJ came into the ring, patted my shoulders as the crowd went nuts. John hoisted me up onto his shoulders as I took my mouth guard out and tossed it to the floor. We celebrated in the ring for a few minutes, then headed to the back stage area.

I walked through the curtain and was greeted by almost everybody in the back. I was bombarded by bottles of water and such being dumped on me. I got through it all and stood before everybody. "Hold on now.. I got something to say..." John stood behind me, because I was a bit wobbly upon my feet. You would be too, if you had just gotten about half your head punched in. "I appreciate all of this really. But I did this because I had too. Let's just say it's a message to say don't mess with St. Anger!" The guys cheered as I was helped back to my locker room by John. I finished getting dressed as I held a towel to my face. It finally stopped bleeding. Travis one of the trainers came walking in and bandaged up my face. I had those white butterfly band-aids upon my right cheek and three on my forehead. The rest was just bruising. He left after he finished and left my locker room door open.

I finished placing on my work boots and getting my gear together, as a knock was heard behind me. I turned to see Mark standing in the doorway. His face was completely nothing but bruises. He had bandages across his nose, left cheek and his forehead. He even had a fat lip. "What do you want?" I asked as I looked to him. Mark stepped in and leaned a bruised hand out to me. "I wanted to say nice match." I looked to his extended hand, then heard what he said. "How do I know you're serious or not Mark?" I questioned. He sighed and looked to me. "If I wasn't serious, I would of been all over you by now, but I know you can kick my ass, so I don't think neither one of us is in the best condition to argue." I nodded as I shook his hand. He turned and walked away. I sighed as I watched him walk out the door. I grabbed my bag and left the locker room.

I was heading for the parking garage as I heard. "Hey Mands.. Wait up!" I stopped in my foot steps to John running up to me. "What is it John?" I said as I adjusted the bandage covering my left knuckles. They ended cut after I lost my glove during the last round. I cut my knuckles upon Mark's teeth. "I just got a call from the hospital in Detroit.." I looked to him with concern. "What is it John?" He finally caught his breath. "It's Glen.. He's taken a turn for the worse.." I dropped my bag as I felt my heart sink. "When?" "They just phoned me now... I got you a plane to Detroit going out in fifteen minutes... I talked to Vince, he gave you some time off to go be with him. Limo's waiting for you to take you to the hotel, pick up your gear and get to the airport." I picked up my bag as I listened to John. "Thanks John.. I owe you big.." John shook his head. "Better get going.. Call me later.."

I nodded as I ran out the door to the awaiting limo to take me to my destinations.

**Chapter 19**

It was late at night by the time my flight got into Detroit. I claimed my baggage, got my rented SUV and took off for the hospital. I left my baggage in the SUV locked up. I walked off the elevator quickly to the nurse's desk on the floor Glen was on. The nurse turned around and looked to me. "Can I help you?" I nodded. "Yes a nurse called me about Glen Jacobs.." The nurse nodded as she flagged down another nurse that was walking up to the desk. "Oh Mands you made it. Come with me." I nodded as I followed the nurse. "I thought you would never get here. He has taken a turn for the worse. The doctor will be right with you to speak with you about him." I nodded as she opened up his room door. I thanked her as I slowly walked in and over to his bed side. I placed my left bandaged hand upon the bed rail, placed my right hand upon his. I sighed as I swallowed hard, fearing the worse right now. I ran my thumb gently over his slowly healing hand, but it was still bruised from the IV being in his hand. They had to change locations after awhile for the IV to work better. I just stood there and talked to him, to let him know I was there and pulling for him.

The door to his room opened, Dr. Talbets came walking in. "Nice to see you again Amanda. Can we step into the hallway for a moment please?" I nodded as I told Glen I would be right back. I followed the doctor into the hallway. "Thank you for coming as soon as you could to Detroit." I nodded as I looked to him. "Excuse my appearance Doctor, I was in a boxing match at work, just gotten over, when I received the news about his condition going down hill.. What's the verdict?" Dr. Talbets looked to me. "He has taken a turn for the worse. I'm sorry to tell you this Amanda, but he might not survive the night. His brain's bleeding once again.. We're trying everything we can. If it's not put under control soon as possible, he might bleed to death..." I closed my eyes as tears slid down my cheeks. My heart was breaking into pieces as I heard the doctor's words. I swallowed hard as I opened my eyes and looked to the doctor. "Is he suffering?" The doctor shook his head. "No, he's feeling no pain. He hasn't had any response so far to pain stimulation." I nodded as I had to face the facts that I might lose Glen. I didn't want to believe it.

The doctor placed his hand upon my shoulder. "Is there anybody here that can sit with you or anything?" I shook my head. "No everybody's on the road. But I got a few calls to make, so I might be able to get someone to come here." He nodded. "I will check upon you two in a few hours. If he doesn't change in the next six hours, we are going to turn off the machines and see if he breaths on his own... If he does that is a good sign, if he doesn't..." I nodded. "I know.. what you mean.. Thank you doctor, for all you've been doing and have done." He nodded as he walked away.

I took out my cell phone and made a few phones calls. I called up John as I walked to the waiting room, nobody was there but me. I sat myself down as I heard the phone ring and ring.

Finally John picked up and I just broke down, I nearly dropped my phone as I did. I finally calmed down enough to tell him what has been going on. He was speechless on the other end for a moment, then finally got his voice back to speak. He was getting the next flight out to come and be with me and help me out like he always had. I told him he didn't have too, I just needed to talk to someone. He insisted as he was just getting to his feet and out of his hotel room down the hallway to CJ's room, pounding on the door. CJ crawled out of his bed, grumbled as he stubbed his toe on his own boot as he unlocked his door, opened it to see John on the other side. John still had me on the phone trying to calm me down, CJ lifted a brow as John explained in a low voice to CJ what was going on. CJ nodded as he back into his room and grabbed his cell phone. He started making phone calls to the airport for the next flight to Detroit. He booked it, then got the hotel rooms and such together. I finally got calmed down by John as he told me CJ and him were on their way now. I sighed as I nodded and finally got myself together. I hung with John as he closed his phone and looked to CJ. "We better get there ASAP. She needs someone there with her." CJ nodded and went back into his room to get his gear together. John went back to his room gathered up his gear and headed down to the hotel lobby with CJ, following right behind him. They called Vince to let him know what was going on their way to the airport.

I placed my cell phone back into my back jeans pocket and looked out the big plate glass window. It was raining now as I felt hot tears running down my face. I couldn't believe I might lose Glen. I didn't believe it but that's what my mind was saying, but my heart said something different. I had lost faith in everything right now, I just didn't care about nothing except for that man laying in the bed, might not being able to survive the night. I slowly got myself together as I got to my feet and went to his room. I placed my right hand in his and comforted his warm hand with mine. I kept talking to him, hopefully he could hear me, while waiting for John and CJ to show up here in Detroit.

**Chapter 20**

I must of fallen asleep with my hand in Glen's still, when John and CJ walked in. John placed a hand upon my shoulder. I jumped as I opened my eyes and looked to him. "Hey Mands." I stood to my feet quickly as I wrapped my arms around John. "My God.. You're a sight for soar eyes right now." I whispered. John hugged me back. "How're you holding up?" I pulled back from his hug and shrugged. "Could be better.." CJ was keeping quiet and just stood there. I walked over to him and patted his shoulder. "Thanks for coming CJ. I owe you both for this." CJ looked to me and shook his head. "No you don't. You needed someone Mands and well, here we both are." I nodded as we left the room for a moment. I shut the door quietly as I motioned for them to follow me into the waiting room. The rain had stopped to a mere mist now." Has there been any change?" John asked. I shook my head. "Not that I know of. I keep talking to him and holding his hand, but I don't think he hears me anymore." I ran my right hand through my hair and sighed. "Why is this happening? Is this a punishment for something?" John and CJ both walked over and stood on either side of me.

"This is nothing against you nor Glen, Mands. Don't go and blame yourself for this. It's nobody's fault but the person who did this. But he got his tonight." CJ explained. I shook my head as I stared out the window. "He didn't get it bad enough CJ. I should of done more to him." John placed his hand upon my shoulder. "But he got mostly what he deserved. After you left, he ended up going to the hospital for a concussion. He's still there the last time I knew it." I smirked. "Serves him right, but still don't say that he's at death's door like Glen is." I placed my hands flatly against the window. I lowered my head as I closed my eyes. "Have you ever felt so damn helpless in your entire life, having someone you care about, that has turned you a whole 360 degrees. Then have them practically been taken away from you. And there's not a god damn thing you can do about it, but sit there and watch them slip away..." John and CJ were both silent. They didn't know how to respond to that.

I balled up my hands as a few tears slid from my eyes, down my cheeks. "That's.. how I feel now.. I'm slowly losing Glen, someone I care so much about and there's not.. A god damn thing I can do is stand by, letting him know I'm there and watching him die right before my god damn eyes. It's not fair. That should be someone else, not him! He doesn't deserve it.. He didn't do nothing wrong. He did everything right. He turned my life around and turned my life into something worth living. Now I might lose him to a god damn asshole, who's now hiding from me and doesn't want nothing to do with me now, that I kicked his sorry punk ass." I growled as I removed my hands from the glass. I didn't look to CJ nor John as I said this. "I gotta walk. Call my cell phone if anything changes." I turned and walked away and left the hospital. John and CJ both stood there and listened to every word she said. They both looked at one another, after she left and didn't know what to say.

They both knew she was sort of right, but they both knew deep down Glen was a fighter and would break out of this, but how could they convince her? I sighed as I walked down the street in the middle of Detroit. The rain had stopped and I walked with my hands in the pockets of my jacket. A lot of thoughts ran through my mind. I didn't know what to believe and what not to believe anymore. I ended up heading back to the hospital after about an hour of freezing my butt off and walking. I felt a bit clearer minded, but not enough to go up and face Glen upon his death bed. I walked through the hospital as I found the hospital chapel. I wasn't a very spiritual person or anything, but I thought this was the best private area to at least talk and maybe someone hear me.

I walked up to the altar and knelt down in a pue. I placed my hands in front of me upon the pue in front of me. I placed my forehead upon my hands as I just broke down once again. I jutted my words out through my sobs. I felt my tears running down my face. I just let it all out. I slowly passed out in the pue I was in. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up quickly as I rubbed my eyes of sleep. I got to my feet and realized the time. I hustled my butt upstairs to Glen's room. I walked off the elevator quickly as John and CJ jumped to their feet when they saw me. "Where have you been Mands?" John asked. I walked over to them. "I fell asleep in .. never mind.. How's Glen?" John sighed as he looked to me. "The doctor told us to leave the room, he was looking for you." I nodded as I looked to John. "Where is he now?" John pointed down towards Glen's room. I nodded as I walked off towards Glen's room. I knocked on the door as the doctor opened the door. "Amanda.. I was wondering where you went.." I walked in as he shut the door. "I needed some fresh air..." The doctor nodded as I walked over, placed Glen's hand in my hands. "How is he?" I looked to the doctor as I asked. "I don't know yet, I just got in here when I heard you come up to the door. Let's see if he responds to you when you speak to him.. Tell him to squeeze your hand.." I nodded as I gripped Glen's hand lightly with my right one. I swallowed hard as I asked Glen to squeeze my hand. No response.

I sighed deeply as my heart felt heavily in my chest. I looked to the doctor as he shook his head. "I see no improvement..." I looked to Glen and then back to the doctor. "Let me try one more time.. Please.." The doctor nodded as I closed my eyes and asked Glen once again to squeeze my hand. It felt like an eternity as I felt a few of his fingers move within my grasp. My eyes shot open as I felt his fingers move. "I think he just moved a few of his fingers..." The doctor looked to me like I was nuts. He walked over as he looked to Glen's hand in mine. "Come on Glen. Move those fingers again.. Please.. I'm here and not leaving.." The doctor and I watched as Glen moved his fingers within my grasp. I felt a big rush of relief run through my body. I could of jumped for joy and shouted over the world right now. The doctor smiled and patted my shoulder. "That's a great sign. Let's see how he responds to pain stimulation upon his chest." I nodded as the doctor walked around, rubbed the center of Glen's chest with his fist. Glen flinched in pain, like he was suppose to react.

Tears of joy weld my eyes as I sniffed a bit. "Is he.. gonna make it?" The doctor smiled gently and nodded. "With more time. He'll get better. But these are good signs." I nodded as the doctor wrote everything down on the chart and left the room.

I rubbed the top of Glen's hand as I kissed the top of it. "I hope you heard that Glen.. You're gonna be fine.. I'm not gonna lose you after all.." I placed my right hand upon his upper right arm and rubbed it gently. I kept speaking to him in a low tone, just so he could hear me. I was speaking sweet things and what I would do to him, once he was out of there and we were together, alone just the two of us. While I was speaking practically dirty to him, I saw his heart monitor pick up pace a bit. I stopped as I giggled lightly. "Alright I think you hear me, I'll stop." I leaned against his bed rail as I rubbed his upper arm for awhile.

**Chapter 21**

Each day Glen got more responsive to me and others that came around. I had to get out of the hospital and return to the road, but I went back happier than ever. Knowing Glen would be getting better each day. I told the doctor if he ever opened his eyes and didn't see me to make sure, he's told I'm on the road. The doctor made sure he was told that. Back at work, after the massacre I gave Mark in the ring in our boxing match, not a lot of us saw him. We thought he was hiding from me, but not everybody saw him, just his ministry. Hey it was no big deal to me, I'm still mad at him for what he did to Glen. I was working out at a local gym with John, CJ, John Cena, Dave Batista and a few of the other guys, when sure enough Mark and a few of his ministry members came walking in. Everybody pretty much ignored him as they spread out to different equipment to use. I was busy lifting free weights in front of some mirrors, with a pair of head phones on with Metallica's 'Turn The Page' blaring in my ears.

I could see a few things going on behind me, but I didn't pay much attention to it. Dave was over bench pressing with John Cena, CJ was over nearby somewhere. Dave was pretty much suppose to keep an eye on me, while John was off somewhere, probably in the Jacuzzi or something. I caught Mark walking over, sitting down on a bench, after grabbing some weights, sitting there and looking at me. I finished my reps and put the weights back where I got them from and caught him staring. I was wearing my red silk shorts, black sleeveless Kane shirt, a pair of black and white Etnies. My hair was tied back with a red bandana tied around my head. I turned around and looked to him. "Something caught your damn attention or do you have something to say?" I asked.

Mark lifted a brow. "No need to be hasty now. I was just admiring the beauty before me." I could of hurled at that moment. I rolled my eyes. "Don't try to sweet talk me dead man. I'm already spoken for thank you." I went to walk away as I heard him speak. "Oh your spoke for by a vegetable.. Now I do find that amusing." I stopped dead in my tracks as I whipped around, looked to him with my eyes narrowed. "For your god damn information he's getting better. Yes I'm spoken for by Glen. I think I hear jealousy in your voice by the way. So why don't you just give it up and just get on with your pathetic thing called a life, leave me out of your sick mind please." Mark stood up and walked over to me as he looked down to me. "I wouldn't want a damn street rat anyways. I will admit though you are down right gorgeous, when your mad and when you work out." He ran his hand up and down my bare upper right arm.

I smacked his hand away as Dave, CJ and John Cena came walking over. "Hands off Dead Man, unless you wanna leave in a body bag." Dave commented as he crossed his arms over his chest. Mark chuckled a bit. "You carry body guards now Saint Anger. I thought you could fight your own fights." I snorted. "I can.. I rearranged your face twice already, this is what you call reliable friends as backup." The guys behind me nodded. "I wouldn't pick a fight not unless you are ready to live up to it junior." CJ commented. Mark smirked as his ministry members came walking over. "I will say I'm up for the challenge Jericho." I rolled my eyes as I looked to Mark. "You're not worth the time nor this isn't the place. Plus you're afraid to face your brother, once he's 100%. But I already kicked your ass and wiped up your teeth with you afterwards. So I have no need to fight you again." The guys started laughing. I snickered as Mark back handed me across the face and knocked me to the floor. Dave stepped up and got into Mark's face. "Wanna hit someone or pick on someone, why don't you try it with me? Go right ahead and try.. I dare you.." I held my jaw and shook the cob webs out of my head as Jericho helped me to my feet, as I spat blood to the floor. Jericho helped me to a nearby chair as Mark and his little posse walked away.

Dave and the rest of the guys turned and looked to me as I stood to my feet. "You alright kid?' Dave asked. I nodded as I sighed. "Yea I'm fine. Thanks guys. I owe you." They all shook their heads. "No you don't. Just seeing you beat him in the ring that night was the reward we received. Just being in your corner is our reward to you." John Cena commented as they walked away, back to their work outs. I sighed as I decided to hit the showers, change into my street clothes. I grabbed my gym bag, decided to head back to the hotel before heading to the arena. I arrived at the arena and headed for my locker room, after finding out who I'm fighting tonight. I was up against Rey Mysterio. When the two of us fought together, it was great. The fans chomped at the bit, not knowing what would come next. We both have along the same lines in fighting style. I entered my locker room and got into my ring gear. I just finished warm-ups, when I was told my match was next. I headed for the ring. Rey was already in the ring waiting for me when I entered.

I entered the ring, appraised the crowd and then the match was on.

The match was back and forth half the time. When the arena lights went off and Mark's music sounded. Rey and I both stopped, got to our feet and saw Mark step up onto the staging area with his ministry, following behind him. Rey and I looked at one another, not knowing what was going on. The lights came back on as Mark lifted a mic to his lips. "You thought the ass kicking you gave me would keep me down. You were dead wrong. That was nothing for what I'm going to do to you now. This is the lesson I showed my little brother. Now you should be shown not to mess with My Ministry..."

The ministry lackeys charged the ring as Rey and I fought them off, until Edge and Christian came up from behind, took Rey and I down. Half the ministry went after me, while Gangrel and Minion held Rey Mysterio back and made him watch the beat down of me. I was laying on my stomach upon the mat as Mark entered the ring. He picked my head up off the mat by my hair. I was dripping puddles of blood from a few gashes upon my face. "Tell my little brother, he better stay away or you'll be the next one in a body bag.." He let my head settled to the ring mat as he kicked me in my already soar ribs a few times as the crowd went nuts. Dave, John Cena, CJ and Chris Benoit came charging towards the ring. Mark got out of dodge along with the rest of his ministry. They surrounded my fallen body as I slowly rolled onto my side as I looked to Mark walking backwards up the ramp. I motioned for a mic.

A mic was placed in my hand as I spoke. "You never threaten me, unless the JOB.. is completed.. You will feel.. the wrath of Saint Anger.." I dropped the mic as CJ knelt down with Chris helping me to sit up. Mark and his ministry went into the back as Dave lifted me into his arms carrying me into the back followed by the rest of the guys, sat me down on a nearby curtain case. "You alright?" Dave asked as he knelt down nearby. I nodded as John handed me a towel. I held it to my face as CJ walked off to get a trainer to take a look at me. Dave sat down on the case next to me. Rey stepped up. "Great match Saint Anger, but I didn't have a clue about any of this..." I shook my head as I looked to Rey. "I don't blame you Rey, nobody didn't have a clue. I'm sorry you all got into this mess." Dave placed his hand upon my shoulder. "I'm happy we're involved, that gives us a right to kick his and his ministry lackeys asses." Chris walked off to get ready for his match that was next.

I sighed as I lowered the towel from my still bleeding forehead. "I hope Glen wasn't watching tonight's show..." Everybody looked at one another as John came walking over with my cell phone in his hands. "Phone for you.." I grabbed the phone as Glen's voice sounded on the other end in a complete panic. I slowly stood up as the guys started to stand up to follow me. I motioned for them to stay right there, while I spoke to him in private. After awhile I finally got Glen to calm down. It put him at ease knowing I was still with Dave, John Cena, Rey, CJ and CB. I had someone watching over me. I told him I would call him later, once the trainer was done bandaging up my face. I hung up my cell phone as I took a seat in a nearby chair as Scott, one of the trainers came walking over and started patching up the bleeders. Scott finished up as I wiped some blood off my face with another towel, so I could see what I was doing. Dave and the guys came walking up. "You alright?" I nodded. "Yea I finally got Glen to calm down. He thinks I should be with him until he is 110% better and ready to return." The guys nodded. "I think that's the best thing right now. We can handle things here. Then make your returns together and we will be here to back up both up." Cena commented.

I looked to the guys. "I really do appreciate guys, but I can't just up and leave and think Mark had turned me into a coward." CJ came walking back over as he heard my comment. "Your not a coward Mands, your just taking some time off to heal and then come back and kick some ass!" I thought about it for a moment. "I see what your getting at CJ." Dave placed his hand upon my shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll handle things here. You go back and be with Glen, give us a call once you want to return. Then we will figure out how to get back at this, so called ministry." I nodded as I slowly stood up. "I get it now. Alright you talked me into it. I'll make my phone calls and fly out tonight. Keep in touch will you guys." They nodded as I walked off to shower change and head back to the hotel to get my gear and fly out to Detroit. I thought I would surprise Glen than call him and tell him.

**Chapter 22**

I grabbed my duffle bag as I walked into the hotel room that I just unlocked. I tossed my bag to the floor, plopped back upon the bed. I had a huge bruise upon my jaw from Mark back handing me, along with a cut upon my lip. I sighed as I relaxed and closed my eyes for a moment. A knock at my door caught my attention. I climbed to my feet as I opened the door and nobody was there. I scratched the back of my head in puzzlement. "Hmmm.. I swore I thought..." I shrugged as I turned and walked back inside. My body shivered a bit at that happening.

"I swear I need more sleep. That's it, just my mind playing games on me." I sat back down on the bed and kicked off my boots. I didn't get a flight until late last night. It was about 8am right now and I guess some more sleep would do the trick." I yawned as I turned the TV on the news and drifted off back to sleep.

My cell phone woke me up as I picked it up and didn't recognize the number. I ignored it as I yawned and got myself together. I slipped my boots on as I grabbed my jacket and left the hotel. I walked out to the parking garage and stopped near my rental as I had this eerie feeling someone was watching me. I shook it off as I unlocked the door, climbed it, started up the truck. I pulled out of the parking spot and headed to the hospital to visit with Glen.

He was getting discharged tomorrow, after so many months in the hospital. We would be heading to Tennessee until he was well enough after therapy and everything to head back to the business once again. I walked into Glen's room. He was sitting up in bed talking with the doctor when I walked in. Glen looked like nothing happened to him, except for the cast and the remaining bruises and cuts there were still healing. Glen looked to me as he saw the bruising upon my face. He looked to me as he furrowed his brow and the doctor walked out of the room. I sighed as I walked over, sat on the end of the bed, I couldn't bare to look at him. Glen lifted his hand up and made me look at him. "I see my brother has left his mark upon you. You alright?" I sighed and nodded as Glen lowered his hand. "Yes I am. Now that your coming home and we are together again." I smiled to him. He smiled back broadly as I moved and embraced him in a hug, the best I could. Glen wrapped his arms gently around me and just held me. "I have missed holding you. I'm sorry I put you through all of this.." I looked to him as I shook my head. "It's not your fault. It's nobodies fault but Mark's. He's the one that did this. Don't worry about that right now. Let's just enjoy being together again... Please." Glen nodded as I leaned up and kissed his chin. "That's my Big Man." He smiled with a smirk as I leaned my head against his chest.

We got into a conversation for awhile. I ended up leaving after the nurse threw me out, after visiting hours were over. I sighed as I walked into the hotel lobby, walked over to the elevator and headed up to my room. I unlocked the room door with the key card, let the door close behind me. I tossed the rental key and my key card upon the table, as I plopped myself upon the bed. God I was tired. A hot shower and some sleep sounded good. I kicked off my work boots, got to my feet and went over to my duffle bag, rummaged through it for some clean sleep wear. I finally found a pair of jet black shorts and one of Glen's t-shirts. I walked into the bathroom, turned the water on in the shower as hot as I could stand it. I stripped out of my clothes, got into the shower, just let the hot water run over my sore body. I got done with my shower and felt a bit relaxed, more relaxed than I have been since everything has been going on. I got dried off and dressed. It didn't look like I had any shorts on Glen's shirt went down past my knees. I felt like I shrunk. I giggled at the way I looked in his shirt in the mirror, as I turned off the light and headed for the bed. I turned the TV on, ended up watching some news and turned it off, as I felt my eyes feeling heavy with sleep. I placed the remote upon the night stand and yawned as I got comfortable and had fallen asleep.

**Chapter 23**

My eyes shot open as I heard something in the room. I didn't move as I was afraid too, in case it was a burglar or something. I felt the bed sag beside me as I heard heavy breathing, I rolled off the bed, got to my feet very quickly as I turned on a light. I growled as I saw Edge kneeling on the bed and Gangrel standing at the end of my bed. "How the hell did the two of you get the hell in here?" Edge climbed to his feet as Gangrel came around the corner of the bed with a cloth bag in his hands. "We've come with a message from Taker." Gangrel hissed. I furrowed my brow as I backed away and stood my ground. "Whatever he has to say, I rather hear it from him." I backed into something huge as I gulped and looked up. It was a huge fat Viscera. I backed away from him and right into Edge's open arms. What a dumb move. I fought all the way in his grasp as I kicked and tried to punch, but I couldn't.

Viscera came walking up and placed his fingerless black gloved hand upon my mouth. I tried to scream but it was hopeless. Minion and Christian came walking up from behind Gangrel, right out of the shadows. I fought against Edge as I was hit in the back of the head. Everything went black after that.

It was sometime later, when I regained consciousness that I slowly opened my eyes. My head was pounding, I had one hell of a headache. I was still in my hotel room, but I was strung up like a piece of meat in a meat market. I was dangling by my wrists. I tried to move but pain ran through me. I tasted blood as I licked my dry lips. My eyes went to the mirror I was across from. I sighed seeing blood and dried up blood running down my arms. From the rope burns that were deep within my wrists. I was bruised, cut up my face as I looked through dried blood streams on the right side of my face. They either tortured the living shit out of me knocked out or the decided to leave their marks upon me like Mark did with my face. The room was ran sacked and my bag and Glen's were gone through. I growled as I yelled in pain running through my left knee. I cringed as a lingering tear ran down my face from pain.

I couldn't see what was wrong. I sighed as I decided to hang around until someone came to knock on my door. Nobody from the company was around, but then how did the Ministry find me. Someone leaked it out or something. But who? I would figure that out later, right now I had to figure out a way to get loose and get help. I had a bad feeling Glen was in trouble. I couldn't stand on nothing that was around me. The nearby table had been knocked over and I couldn't reach it, even with my tip toe. Damn it to hell for being short. I sighed as I growled, fought against the rope that I was strung up by, but it just brought more pain to my already rope burned wrists.

I hung there and thought about this. "Mark has gone way... too far now.." I grumbled to myself. I heard a knock upon the door as it caught my attention. I hope it was someone I knew and not from the hotel. I grumbled as I felt a blood droplet run down my face. Whoever it was, pounded on the door a couple more times and then stopped. I sighed as a ray of hope just disappeared. Then I heard the door open gently.

I swallowed hard as I thought I was coming face to face with Mark once again. "Mands.. You in here.." I sighed deeply as I heard CJ's voice. My Lord it was music to my ears. CJ, Dave and John Cena came walking around the corner, avoiding things and clutter upon the floor. They all stopped as I slowly was turning by the rope. I sighed as I looked to them. "Fancy meeting you guys here.. Mind.. getting me down?" Dave walked through the mess as he grabbed a nearby knife upon the floor. He wrapped his right arm around me and held me gently. "Hold on we'll get you down." Dave commented as he cut the rope. I was finally free. He moved gently and placed me upon the bed, after CJ and John moved some things off the bed.

I winced as Dave put me down. He sat on the bed next to me and cut the rope off my wrists. "Mands what happen? Who did this?" John asked as CJ had left the room to make a phone call. Dave removed his black leather jacket and placed it upon my shoulders. I sighed as I looked to Dave and John. "The Ministry.. I don't know how they found me, but someone knew I was here and told their leader." Dave and John both looked at one another and then to me. "Bradshaw." They said in unison. I grumbled to myself under my breath. "What brings you guys here?" I asked. "We thought we would come and see Glen, make sure the two of you got home safely. But by the looks of things, we're a bit late." John commented. I shrugged as I sighed. CJ came walking back into the room. "Police on the way along with the medics." I sighed as I hunkered down into Dave's leather jacket. "What's Mark's problem?" Asked John. I shook my head gently. "I really don't know, but he has had it out for me since Glen's been out of the picture." I looked to trio. "I have a bad feeling that Glen's in trouble. Even though he's in the hospital.. I have a sick feeling something isn't right there." Dave, John and CJ all looked at one another, knowing what I meant. Dave looked to me. "Can you walk or do you need to be.." I nodded. "I think they busted up my left knee.. When I move it.. It's painful." Dave stood up, picked me up gently as John and CJ grabbed Glen and my self's gear, placed them into the bags, carried them out of the room. "We aren't gonna wait for the medics, we'll bring you to the hospital, get to Glen in case they do." Dave commented. CJ and John nodded as they boarded the elevator and headed for the lobby. CJ stopped at the desk to let the hotel know what was going on and tell the cops and such were coming. The front desk clerk nodded as CJ sprinted to catch up. John climbed into the driver's seat of the rented SUV, while CJ climbed into the passenger seat, Dave sat with me wrapped up in his jacket still in the back seat while John drove like a maniac to the hospital.

**Chapter 24**

Piece of advice, never get into an SUV with John Cena driving. Man he's one crazy driver. John pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. He dropped Dave and I off in front of the Emergency Department. He joined CJ and Dave in the waiting room. I was brought into the back to be pricked, prodded and everything you can think of from the ER team. Finally everything settled down as I got to sit and wait for my discharge papers from my doctor. I sat in a pair of shorts and a hospital gown. I will admit these things are not comfortable, they totally suck ass.

I sighed as I kept my bandaged hands upon my wrapped up ribs. Man I have never been so damn sore in my life. I wasn't sore just stiff. I was on a good dose of pain medicines. Dave came walking into the room and poked his head in between the curtains. "The nurse said I could come back here." I looked to him with a small smile upon my face. "Come on in Dave. I could use the company." He walked in with my bag in his hand. Thank God normal clothes. He took a seat in a nearby chair, placed my bag upon the bed. "How you feeling?" He asked. I sighed as I looked to him through bruised eyes. "I've been better. CJ and John with Glen?" Dave nodded. "Yea. Glen's getting anxious on wondering where you are. We haven't told him what happen yet...

We thought once he saw you, you could get him to calm down and you could explain everything." I shook my head. "You guys should at least gave him the heads up." Dave shrugged a bit. "I didn't think it was our place to do it. But I can give CJ and John a ring and tell them too." I nodded. Dave grabbed his cell phone quickly, without being caught and made the call. He hung it up quickly as he nodded. "John and CJ are gonna give him the heads up on the situation." I nodded as I sighed, just stared at the ugly knee immobilizer I had to wear. "Something on your mind?" Dave asked. I looked to him. "Not really, just the way I feel..." Dave lifted a brow. "Oh. No need to tell me, if you don't feel up to it." I looked to him. "Nothing against you Dave." He nodded. "I understand Mands. No need to explain yourself." I grabbed his jacket and placed it upon the bed. "I made sure the jacket stayed. Thanks for letting me borrow it." Dave grabbed his jacket as he nodded, draped it over his lap. "My pleasure." Then a commotion came from the hallway.

"SIR! SIR! You can't be back here!" Dave rose to his feet quickly as we both heard those words. "What's going on?" I asked. Dave looked to me. "I don't know. I'm here in case though." I nodded, feeling a bit safe with Dave here. But I wanted Glen there really. The curtains surrounding my bed parted to a big sight of Glen standing there. "Mands.." He walked over to me quickly, hugged me gently as a few nurses and the doctor chased him into the room. I looked to them. "It's alright. He's with me." They all nodded as the nurses walked away and went back to work. The doctor stood there with his arms crossed. "Sorry about him Doc. He was just really concerned." The doctor nodded as Dave left the room, Glen pulled back from the hug and sat down next to me on the bed. I climbed into his lap gently, just curled up, leaned against his chest. I had never felt so safe as I do right now. "You alright Mands?.. CJ and John told me what happen..." I sighed as Glen looked to the doctor. Glen gave him a look that made him start explaining things very quickly, but slow enough for Glen to understand. I was discharged and sent home along with Glen. Glen carried me out of the hospital in his arms. He just didn't want to let me go. I had changed into a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt before I left. I felt better to be in my own clothes. John pulled up the SUV as we all piled in and headed off to the hotel. We arrived there, Glen and I ended up in a room together.

Glen walked in as Dave followed behind us, placed our bags upon the floor as CJ walked in behind him, placed my crutches beside my bags. CJ left as Dave looked to Glen. "My room's across the hallway, as the others are down the hallway, if you two need anything." Glen nodded and shook Dave's hand as he left the room. Glen shut the door, turned and walked back to me. I just couldn't look at him, not with the condition I was in right now. Battered and bruised. Glen sat down beside her gently upon the bed, removed his boots and placed them to the side. "Is there something you want to talk about Mands?" He asked as he looked to me. I sighed and shook my head. "No nothing to talk about Glen. You know everything that's been happening. Just wish it would stop that's all. I don't understand why it's all happening. I wanna know how to stop it before it kills someone." Glen gently wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "It's alright Mands. We're going to figure this out and stop my twisted brother, before something else happens. I promise you this it will stop." I shook my head as I leaned down, picked up my crutches, slowly got to my feet and hobbled my butt over to the sliding glass window and looked out. "But when Glen? When half the federation's like me.. On crutches.. Or.. Like you.. I almost lost you because of him. He probably thinks your dead, that's why he didn't send the ministry like he did with me..." Glen slowly got to his feet, walked around the bed and over to me. He placed his hands upon my shoulders gently as he spoke.

"Mands I know I can't explain how my brother thinks or anything. Let him think I'm dead, that means we can spring one hell of a surprise upon him in return." I looked to Glen with a few lingering tears upon my cheeks. "I hope your right Glen. I really do hope your right... I hate to say it, but I'm afraid of what else can happen." Glen placed his hands upon the sides of my face, wiped away the lingering tears with his index fingers with a gentle smile upon his face. "No need to fear nothing Mands. I'm here now and nothing, I mean nothing will never hurt you again. I'm going to do everything in my power to stop this." I closed my eyes as I leaned my body against his and hugged him. "Now I know why I love you so much." Glen wrapped his arms loosely around me and held me. "No need to live in fear Mands, just going to have to have faith in me." I nodded as we held one another for a while longer. We stayed in the hotel room the rest of the night, just spending time with one another. Catching up on time that we missed with one another.

**Chapter 25**

Over the next few weeks things for me, was just plain hell. It had nothing to do with Glen. Glen was doing great, but me on the other hand, wasn't doing so great. Ever since being practically beaten by the ministry in the hotel room, I haven't been the same. Glen had noticed changes in me that I haven't noticed. When he tried to talk to me about it, I would tell him nothing was wrong and that would be the end of it. I sat on the front porch of Glen's home in Tennessee, while he was at his therapy session. It was his last one today. I was in a walking brace for my knee for the next couple of weeks.

I was slowly recuperating from the beating physically, mentally I think I totally lost it. I was just staring out into the open yard that surrounded the house as my cell phone, dragged me out of my thoughts.

I looked to it as I picked it up and looked to the ID. I looked at it and just ignored it. I knew who's number it was, I sure in hell didn't want to answer it. I slowly rose to my bare feet. I wore blue jean shorts that went down to about mid thigh, but were baggy. I had lost some weight while I was recuperating and kept up with my weight training the best I could. I wore a black wife beater type shirt with a dark gray sports bra underneath. I was about to walk back inside when Glen's jet black large Dodge pick up pulled up the driveway. I turned around, watched him pull in, slam the truck into park. By the looks of his driving and such, something's wrong. Glen climbed out of the truck, jogged up to the porch and wrapped his arms around me, after dropping his gym bag to the porch floor. He had my feet off the floor. "Whoa! Big man calm down.. What's wrong?" I asked as I placed my hands upon his muscular, broad shoulders. He finally looked to me as he placed me back down gently upon my feet. "I'm glad to see your alright.." He said kind of out of breath. I looked to him think he had lost his complete mind. "Glen, I'm fine. What is going on?" I questioned. I directed him over to the porch swing and made him sit down. His hands were shaking in mine. I sat down next to him and looked into his hazel eyes. "Glen your shaking.. What's going on?" Now I was starting to get scared. "Did your cell phone ring?" He asked.

I nodded as he sighed. "He's at it again.." He mumbled. I lifted a brow. "Who? Who's at it again Glen?" I questioned once again trying to get some answers. He looked to me. "On my way home from therapy today, which by the way I have completed. My cell phone rang. I didn't think of looking at the ID, so I just picked it up. It was my brother.." I felt fear run through my veins like ice cold water, but it was mixed with anger for the hell he has put us both through. "What the hell did he want?" "He was telling me he was coming for me to watch my back and.. He was on his way here to kill you... He doesn't want you in my life.. He thinks your corrupting my judgment." I lowered my eyes. "Nobody's been here all day but me Glen, until you pulled in. Mark also called my cell phone but I didn't pick it up. I don't want to hear his voice or have nothing to do with it."

Glen gripped both my hands in his. "There's more. He challenged me to a inferno boxing match. In three weeks at the next PPV..." I closed my eyes as I shook my head. "You told him no didn't you?" I opened my eyes as I looked to Glen. "I told him yes I would see him in the burning ring and we would end this once in for all." I pulled my hands from his and stood up. "Glen are you nuts! You don't know how to box or how to handle your brother in the ring. He's changed since you last fought him." I turned and leaned against the railing of the porch, looked to him. Glen sighed as he leaned back in the swing. "What did you expect for me to do Mands.. Tell him no and show him I'm literally afraid of him, have him come here and do something gruesome to you. I couldn't live with that on my mind. He has gotten to you mentally. Just the way he wanted too. Now he's trying to do it with me. I'm not going to fall for that. I took the challenge and I'm going to win!" I sighed as I shook my head. "Did anybody tell you the last time someone was in the ring with him?" Glen shook his head. "Don't forget I was in the hospital." I nodded. "I know.. The last person to be in the ring with him.. Was me.." Glen lifted a brow as he stood to his feet, took a few steps towards me and stood before me. He looked down at me as I spoke. "I challenged him to a boxing match. To shut him up once in for all.. Unfortunately it didn't work. I kicked his ass, but paid for it in the end." Glen hooked a finger under my chin to make me look him in the eye. "You fought my brother?" I nodded. "Yes I did. I fought him because of what he did to you. He nearly killed you Glen and I wasn't going to let him get away with it. John Bradshaw finished the training with me, Mark never did because I refused to do so with him... Now I can't even trust Bradshaw.. He's part of them now.. I can only trust a certain few just like you can Glen." Glen sighed as I leaned against his body. "I just don't want you to end up like me, almost getting killed. We've been through that once, I don't think we need to go through it again." Glen sighed as he held me in his arms for a moment. "I didn't want to say no to him either Mands. If I didn't, this harassment and torture we are going through, will never end...

I just don't know what else to do." I sighed as I pulled back from him and looked to Glen. "If you are willing to do this, then I will back you up 110% in this Glen, but I just don't want to see you crash and burn." Glen shook his head. "I know I won't with you at my side."

I smiled gently to him as I grabbed my cell phone. "Well if this is going to go down. I got a phone call to make..." Glen lifted a brow. "To whom?" He questioned. I looked to him as I dialed a number and placed the phone to my ear. "Well your fighting your brother right?" Glen nodded. "Then he will have the damn ministry at ringside or lurking somewhere. So it looks like we are going to need back up for you, well besides me. And I know who will do it." Glen nodded. "I catch your drift Mands." I nodded as I waited for the person I was calling to pick up." Better get ready for some training. We've gotta whip you into shape, get you into the basic skills before the match." Glen nodded as he walked inside to change. I got caught up in a conversation with my contact for backup for the PPV. I hung up my phone and looked to Glen as he stepped out onto the porch in a pair of Nike sneakers, black shorts with no shirt. I lifted a brow as Glen walked over to me, placed his hands upon my shoulders. "I have something to ask you?" I lifted a brow as I closed my cell phone. "And what's that Glen?" "Will you train me?" He asked. I nodded. "Of course I will. I hope your ready to work and not get huffy with me. Because we have a lot of work to do." Glen nodded. "I'm ready for this. Mark's as good as dead." I nodded as Glen stepped back. "Lead the way Mands." I nodded as we decided to start our training outside. It was a gorgeous day, no better time in to use it.

**Chapter 26**

I had Glen set up the practice bag behind the garage, hanging it from the huge Oak tree's most sturdy branch. I came walking outside from the house with my black duffle bag in tow. I walked over as Glen finished up his warm up exercises I told him to do. I dropped the bag to the ground as I knelt down and unzipped it. "I'm going to teach you the best I can Glen. I have someone coming to teach you the rest." Glen looked to me with question. I pulled out my boxing gloves and a pair for him, I had a spare in my bag Mark used when we were sparring. I stood to my feet and looked to him. "Give me your hands, I will help you put the gloves on." Glen leaned his hands out as I placed the gloves snug upon each one of his hands. Glen pulled his hands towards him and pounded the gloves together. "These are an awesome fit." I nodded. "Good to hear. I was about to ask, do they fit well, but you just answered it for me." I placed my gloves on, walked over to the bag, showed Glen the basics and then he repeated each. Training was vigorous and tough, but Glen was tough and getting through it. He was getting everything down right. He was a quick learner for the sport. There was about a week left before the match, as I walked out of the house as a silver rental car pulled up the drive. "His timing's perfect..." I walked off the porch, over to the driveway as the car parked itself and Chance stepped out of the vehicle.

We embraced one another. "How ya doing Mands?" Chance asked as he stepped back from the hug. I nodded. "Not bad Chance. I'm happy you could make it on such short notice." He nodded. "My pleasure. So where's the big man?" I pointed to the grunting noises from behind the garage. "Practicing on what I've taught him. He learns quickly Chance. I just hope he's ready to face Mark when it comes to it." Chance looked to me. "Have faith Mands. When I'm done with him, he'll be just as good as you or even better." I just laughed. "Maybe Chance.." I led Chance out back to where Glen was. Glen was punching the crap out of the punching bag, working on his footing and such. "I thought I heard commotion from out here." I commented as Chance followed me up to Glen. Glen stopped and smiled to me. "Getting an early start on some practice." I nodded. "Good to hear. I brought in someone else to help train you better than I could Glen. You remember Chance?" Chance stepped forward as Glen offered his hand for a shake. They shook hands and pulled back from the shake. "Good to see you again Chance." Chance nodded. "Like wise... Ready to get started?" Glen nodded as Chance dropped his bag to the ground, knelt down, grabbed his stuff he would be needing to help train Glen. I stood off to the side and helped in any way I could. Having Chance training Glen for the match, I think was better than me training him. I couldn't do very much with still being in some kind of knee brace.

I sat upon the bed as Glen finished up his shower. I sat in one of his t-shirts and that was it. Chance was downstairs in the guest room. Glen thought about letting him stay here in return for helping out with the training. Which I thought was a good deal. I rubbed the back of my neck, hoping to get a good night sleep. But I knew I wouldn't. I sighed as I didn't hear Glen walk out of the bathroom in just a pair of jet black boxers. He knelt down on the bed, placed a hand upon my shoulder as I jumped a bit, looked over my shoulder to him. "You alright Mands?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yea just thinking that's all."

Glen removed his hand from her shoulder and sat down on the bed. "Can I ask about what?" I turned, placed my feet up onto the bed and looked to him. "A lot of things Glen. Most of all, hoping this match will put everything to rest, even myself." Glen moved over to me as I climbed into his lap. "I know what you mean Mands. Maybe confronting him will help settle you down. I know your still having those nightmares." I sighed as I leaned my head against his chest, just listening to his heart beat. "I hope you're right Glen. Let's hope this is the end of it. I really do hope so." Glen held me as he heard my words as he was also thinking and hoping he was right.

**Chapter 27**

We arrived at the airport to head off to LA for the PPV. Chance couldn't join us, he had to head back to New York to his gym. We said our good byes and we separated to our flights. I settled into my seat near a window and Glen next to me. I had a pair of head phones hanging around my neck as Glen settled in after, placing his carry on in the above compartment. I had 'Jukebox Hero' by Foreigner playing by mistake on the head phones. I must of placed my music mix CD on the player. Glen lifted a brow as he heard the tune, it wasn't loud but loud enough he could hear it. "I never knew you were into that." I turned if off right away. "I like that kind of music, sets my mind straight for a the task at hand." Glen nodded as the plane was being taxed out onto the run way. I got comfortable for the flight to a cut off point then to LA. God I hated flying, but Glen knew how to keep me calm.

The flight arrived in LA, we were met at the airport by the guys, Dave, CJ, CB, and John Cena. Now that we were in the area, we're gonna keep in contact until the match tomorrow night. We all knew the Ministry would try something on Glen or me to get their way in the match. I grabbed my back pack which was my carry on, followed behind everybody. I wasn't up for conversation right now. It was crowded in the airport and being short didn't help for keeping track of me. The group stopped and CJ noticed I was missing. "Hey.. Where's Mands?" He asked. Everybody shrugged. Glen looked around. "I thought she was beside me.. We better find her before you know who finds her.." They all nodded and decided to get into teams, meet near the rental counter. I ended up near the windows, sitting down on a bench to fix my stupid knee brace again. It was coming apart again. I looked up and didn't see Glen nor the guys. Alright fear sort of settled in. Knowing something could happen. I decided to head for the rental counter, knowing Glen and I needed a rental while in LA. I squeezed and shuffled my way through the crowded airport. Man it must be traveling day for everybody. Some people recognized me from the show and did stop me for an autograph, I gave it to them and excused myself of course.

I made it over near the counter. I didn't see nobody. I thought maybe they left without me. But I don't think they would. So I decided I would make my way over to a bench near a window, sit and wait. My knee was bothering me and the brace was coming apart once again. I sat down and rummaged through my back pack and found some black electrical tape.

I decided to make the repairs with the tape, until I saw a pair of black boots standing before me. I followed the black jeans up to a black shirt to, oh shit. "Well what do we have here?" Mark asked. I had just gotten my brace back on and just froze for a moment. "What the hell do you want?" I asked with venom with in my voice. He chuckled lightly as I heard Dave's voice from not too far away. "Mands.. You over here.." Mark looked over his shoulder as I took off and disappeared into the crowd, leaving my back pack behind on the bench. Mark saw the back pack and grabbed it, as Dave made his way through the crowd and over to him. "What the hell are you doing here? Where's Mands?" Dave asked, ready for a fight. Mark shrugged as he looked to Dave out of the corner of his eye. "I don't know what your talking about. I haven't seen her. I just picked this up." Dave snatched it from Mark's hands. "This is hers. What did you do, before I leave a crime scene.." Dave growled.

Mark turned to face Dave as John Cena finally came along. "Whoa hold on Dave. He isn't worth it." John said as he stepped between Dave and Mark. Dave was about to explode, if he didn't get a piece of this guy. Dave finally stepped back as Mark just smirked and walked off, disappearing into the crowd. Dave looked to John. "I think Mands was here. I found this in his hands..." Dave lifted up the back pack. John looked to the back pack. "She probably found an opportunity to disappear once she heard you were coming." I was hiding nearby once I saw Mark leave, I walked over to Dave and John. "You two are a sight for sore eyes." Dave and John both looked to me. "Where the heck have you been?"

John asked as Dave grabbed his two way walkie phone to let the others know I was found. I sat down on the bench with John. "I stopped to fix my knee brace and I lost you guys among the crowd." Dave finished and placed his phone back on his belt. "I see you found him once again." I looked to Dave and shook my head. "Actually he found me somehow. I was minding my own business. I heard your voice when Mark looked away. I scooted off." Dave handed me my back pack. "You left this behind. He had in his hands." I took the pack back. "Thanks Dave. I owe you all a lot for this." They both shook their heads. Glen and the others joined us. I jumped into Glen's arms and didn't want to let go. "Don't do this again Mands.. Too dangerous." Glen commented. I sighed as I pulled back and looked to him. "My brace fell apart. I stopped to fix it for a moment. I told you I was, but you probably never heard me. I sat down, next thing I knew it you were gone." Glen sighed as he looked to Dave and John. "Thanks for finding her." They both nodded. "Well we found someone else in the process but he's gone." Glen nodded. "I knew he would show up here. You didn't mention me did you?" I shook my head no along with John and Dave. "Good. I want me as a surprise for him." We all nodded as we made our way as a whole group to the rental counter. We got our rented SUV and headed for the hotel for some much needed rest before a quick workout in the hotel gym.

**Chapter 28**

I don't think I got much sleep last night. Too much on my mind and what was going to happen. I just had a bad feeling about this whole match, but I had confidence in Glen, but it's his opponent and the company he keeps that bothers me. I looked up from tying my black Nike sneakers to Glen walking out from the back of the locker room in a pair of black and red silk boxing shorts, black wrestling boots. He had his hair tied back for now. He was to box without his mask. Everybody knew what he looked like. He had the mask off for awhile, but let his hair grow out, he was sick and tired of being bald all the time. I liked him with his locks of jet black anyways.

I stood up and walked over to him. "You ready to do this?" He looked to me and nodded. "Yea I'm ready to kick my brother's ass once and for all." I nodded. "Alright they're ready for us, let's do this." He nodded. I walked over to the door about to open it, when Glen placed a hand upon my shoulder. I turned around and faced him. I had my small black gym bag in my hand, carrying his gloves and such to the entrance to the ring. "What's wrong Glen?" I asked. He leaned down and kissed my lips passionately. I dropped the bag to the floor in shock as I kissed him back. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I needed a kiss for good luck." I swallowed hard as I got my breath back. I picked up the bag and nodded. "Next time just ask." He chuckled a bit as a knock came upon the door. Glen moved me out of the way as he opened the door just in case. It was Dave, CJ, CB and John Cena on the other side of the door. "About ready?" Dave asked. Glen nodded as I ducked under his arm and entered the hallway. Everybody was in their wrestling gear.

I was dressed in my boxing gear. Red silk shorts, black tank top under my sweat shirt with the hood down for now. "Let's do this guys, you know what to do right?" They nodded. "Yes we do Mands. Don't worry so much." Glen commented as he joined us in the hallway. I looked to him. "I do worry because I know how Mark works when it comes to this sport. Between what Chance and I have both taught you, you should be fine. It's the outside I worry about." Dave placed a hand upon my shoulder. "That's where we come in. So don't worry so much." I nodded, knowing he was right.

We all walked down to the entrance between the backstage and the arena itself. I put the bag down upon the floor and unzipped it. I pulled out a long dark red silk robe. I turned to Glen. "I had this made for you, for tonight. Most boxers wear something like this." Glen lifted a brow as I helped him on with the robe. It fit perfectly. Glen tied it loosely in the front as he pulled the hood over his head. I hugged him quickly as I handed CJ the bag with the gloves in it. "Those are his gloves. I leave him in your guy's hands. I will be watching on a monitor back here in case." CJ nodded as the stage hand told him Glen was up next to head out to the ring. I stood off to the side as the group surrounded Glen and his music blared through the arena speakers as he made his way out onto the staging. I walked up onto the staging, watched through the monitor with some of the crew members near the sound board. I thought it was the best spot for me in case I needed to go out there.

Mark was already out there, standing in his corner with a black silk robe on and a hood covering his face. Of course his Ministry was at ringside in his corner. Glen entered the ring with CJ and the rest of the guys. We had a special ref come in from the boxing sport to ref the match, just like before, but it was a different ref than the last time. CJ helped Glen on with the gloves I had given him in the bag while Bradshaw had Mark's corner.

Everybody got out of the ring but the two participants. Dave, CJ, CB (Chris Benoit) and John Cena stayed in Glen's and in Mark's was the Ministry. The ref had the two brothers come face to face while rules were explained. The two returned to the corners when Mark raised his arms into the air. I watched the monitor closely. 'What is he doing?' I thought to myself. Then the ring became in cased in flames. Glen backed away from the ropes as he watched the flames engulf the bottom rope. My jaw dropped as I watched this. "Nobody mentioned this was turning into a burning inferno.." I grumbled to myself. Everybody at ringside backed away from the flames as the ref didn't know what was going on. But the match went on as planned.

**Chapter 29**

Well I thought the match was going as planned. I was damn wrong. They were beating the crap out of one another, but each time one of them went near the ropes, I think they felt the heat of the flames. The way the match went was, whoever TKOed the other out was the winner or burned them. Alright I was fine with the TKO part, but not the burning part. I watched the monitor with anger boiling to the surface. The guys kept the Ministry at bay, when they did try to get involved. I knew we were not out of the woods yet. Glen had the upper hand on Mark. The flames got higher when Mark hit the mat. The vibration did it all the time. Next thing I knew it, Edge was flying over the ropes and into the ring. I growled as I told the dude at the sound board to play my music I was heading out there. He nodded as he cranked up "St. Anger" by Metallica. A fight broke out among the guys and the Ministry, Glen was battling Edge and Mark in the ring. Everything stopped as the arena went dark except for the flames that surrounded the ring. I stepped out onto the staging with my black hooded sweat shirt pulled over my head. Nobody hadn't seen me in a long time, because I was hurt. My knee brace kept my left knee stable as I walked out there and stood. I had my head down as I rose my black fingerless boxing gloves into the air. The lights came on.

Everybody had stopped fighting and looked to me. Glen knew it was me and so didn't everybody else in the ring, except for the crowd and the commentary. I lowered my hands to my sides and stood there for a moment. I rose my right hand as I lifted my head up, but kept the hood on as I pointed to Taker. I wanted him now. Glen threw Edge out of the ring as Mark slowly got to his wobbly feet, looked to me as he rolled his eyes in the back of his head. He knew I wanted him and it was going to be now. My music was cut off as Glen pounded the crap out of Mark. I distracted him so Glen could get an upper hand. Then Edge looked to me from the floor at ringside and climbed to his feet. I lowered my hood to reveal myself to everybody. The whole crowd went nuts and gasped at the same time. I smiled evilly as I saw Edge and ran straight for him, as I removed my black hooded sweat shirt at the same time. He beckoned me on as I tackled him into the side of the ring. Glen had knocked Mark down as the flames rose up a bit. I had gotten myself burned on my right forearm, but at that time it didn't phase me while I was beating down Edge. The rest of the group took out the Ministry. Everything at ringside settled down with some help from the refs as the match continued in the ring. We were told to leave ring side. The guys and I were escorted up the ramp. I held my burned right forearm as I walked backwards, watching Glen in the rest of his match. Both Glen and Mark were bloody and beaten. But it was Glen that came out on top. He gave Mark a nasty upper cut to the jaw and knocked him to the mat. The guys and I stopped in our tracks as we watched. It felt like slow motion as we watched Mark hit the mat. The ref told Glen to back away as he started his count to ten. I just prayed that Mark stayed on the mat this time. The crowd counted with the ref until, Mark started to stir around the count of 8.

I snorted as I was ready to charge as I started to see a Ministry member, Gangrel to be exact, on the other side of the ring. I saw the top of his head over near Glen's feet. I growled as I charged right through the refs and down to ringside. I slid around the corner and tackled Gangrel to the floor. "Not this time asshole!" I yelled as I punched him out cold. I shook my hand in a bit of pain as I looked into the ring as the bell rung. The ref rose Glen's hand in victory as the flames were put out. Glen looked to me as I slowly rose to my feet, snuck out from ringside and headed up the ramp. I turned as the rest of the guys stood up at the top of the ramp.

I slowly walked backwards, I knew the cameras were on me as well as Glen. I pointed both index fingers at Glen and yelled. "You're the man!" Glen smirked as he lowered his hand to his side and celebrated with the fans. Our celebration would be later on with the guys in the locker room. I walked up the ramp, walked back into the backstage area with the group. "You faced them Mands. How do you feel now?" CJ asked. I grabbed a bottle of water and opened it, pouring it upon my arm as it steamed from the burn. "Let's put it this way CJ. We all faced them like we had too. Head first.

I'm proud of myself and everybody that was involved. They had what was coming to them and they got it good. But there's still one thing I have to do.." The guys looked to me. I looked to Dave as I walked off. "First I need to get my arm looked at. If Glen's looking for me, I'm with the trainer." I walked off to see the trainer, while holding a wet towel to my arm.

**Chapter 30**

I was holding my arm in a pan of cold water to keep my arm from burning while the trainer Tony, was helping a couple of the other guys that had walked in. "So you did get hurt didn't you?" I looked up to Glen holding a towel to his head. "Gee looks like you did too. I'll be fine.." Glen walked over and sat down upon a table next to me. "Good match Glen.. I'm proud of you by the way."

I commented as he smiled gently to me. "I couldn't have done it without you or the guys." I shrugged. "Just doing my job." Glen chuckled as Tony's partner Jimmy took over with the other two, walked over to check on Glen. "You only need a few stitches nothing major. Your lucky. You'll have a nice shiner but it will go away with time. I'll get you an ice pack to hold to your left eye, so it doesn't swell shut." Tony placed a clean bandage upon Glen's cut as he went to get the ice pack. "What's wrong with your arm?" Glen asked. I sighed as I winced a bit. "I got burned on the flames when I took out Edge. I didn't realize I did it, until I came back here and felt my arm on fire.." Glen sighed. "You gonna be alright?" I nodded. Tony returned and handed Glen the pack as he walked over to me. "You're also lucky Mands. The burns are not third degree. But I got the doctor coming to take a look at it in case." I nodded as Tony gently put it back down in the cold pan of water. Tony finished up with Glen as he got to his feet. "I'll meet you back at the locker room when your done." I nodded as he exited the room. I sighed as I closed my eyes just for a moment when, "So you thought you could hide from me.." My eyes shot open to the sight of Mark sitting on the table that Glen was just sitting at a moment ago.

He was also holding a towel to his bloody face. He had more bruises and shit than Glen. That shows you how good he was tonight. I looked to him as I furrowed my brow. "I don't hide from nobody, not even from you Mark." He laughed with a deep chuckle. "Don't make me laugh Mands. You've been hiding from me for a long time. Too afraid to face me?" I wasn't going to take this bull shit. Mark lowered the towel as Tony came over, looked at his cuts. "Your gonna need a couple of stitches but nothing bad." He handed Mark a fresh clean towel and told him to hold it. I stood up, removed my arm from the pan of water. I turned and faced him. "You listen and you listen good you overgrown piece of trash. You don't scare me for one and two don't you ever think I can't kick your ass. The last time you faced me I left you a mess, but Glen did worse to you than I did. I will admit. But you never scared me or anything. Alright, you had me on edge for awhile, I will admit it. But now that I think about it, you're nothing to me nor can you do anything about me. Glen and I are happy together, if you can't take it, then you can GO TO FUCKIN' HELL!" With that I leaned my left fist back and let him have it in the jaw. He fell over, off the table to the floor.

I shook my hand as I backed away. "There that will show you to never mess with a lady, like me Dead Man." Tony walked over with the doctor and looked to me. "What happen?" I was sitting down with my arm in the pan of water like before, acting like nothing happen. "I don't know Tony. One minute he's sitting up, next he's hitting the floor." Tony sighed as his assistant came over and got Mark back on the table. The doctor took a look at my burned forearm. "Just a bad second degree burn. Just keep it wrapped up with clean bandages, place this ointment on it for a couple of weeks and you should heal nicely." I nodded as the doctor finished up bandaging my arm. "Thanks doc, much appreciated." He nodded as he turned to stitch up Mark's face a bit. I went to leave when Tony stopped me. "You hit him didn't you?" Referring to Mark being on the floor.

I nodded. "Yes I did Tony, because he god damn deserved it." Tony laughed and patted my shoulder. "You're the only one, I've seen step up to him like that besides a few others." I smiled broadly as Tony handed me a couple of disposable ice packs. "Place one on your hand to keep the swelling down. You sprained your hand doing that by the way. The other is for Glen's eye. Keep it iced, won't be as sore and black and blue tomorrow." I nodded as I walked off for the locker room to change.

**Chapter 31**

After the PPV, we did end up in a huge celebration with the guys. But we never heard from Mark for the longest time. Glen and I ended up back at work with a major come back. Right now I'm sitting on the front porch back in Tennessee. I had to give up the wrestling business myself, my knee was blown out and well it put me on the shelf. I travel with Glen once in awhile, if I'm not busy with my job and such. I became a writer for the WWE for the magazines and such. So I haven't broken my contacts at all with the company. I just can't be active in the ring. I sighed as Glen stepped out onto the porch and joined me on the stairs. It was a wonderful hot, summer night. He had just a pair of jean shorts on and bare foot. I was the same way, but I had on a white tank top." I thought I would find you out here." He commented. I looked to him and smiled. "Yea I needed a break from my laptop before I threw it out the window again." Glen just chuckled. "Why don't you get a new one. It would help when it comes to doing your work." I shrugged. "I guess I'm a bit attached to this one." Glen sighed as he shook his head. "Some times I wonder about you." I lifted a brow as I rose to my feet.

Tavian and Jerian came bounding around the corner of the house, soaken wet and panting. Tavian the huge German Shepard knocked me on the ground as Jerian screeched to a halt in the grass, once Glen stood up. Hey we didn't want kids right now, so the dogs were the next best thing. Jerian was a Shepard mix. I pushed Tavian off and sighed. "You two been off chasing fish again, haven't you?" Glen leaned his hand down as he helped me onto my feet. I jumped practically into his arms as he wrapped his arms around me. We ended up in a passionate kiss that could of turned into something else, but a huge dark blue Dodge pick up rolling up the driveway caught our attention.

"You expecting someone?" I asked as Tavian and Jerian barked at the vehicle as it pulled into the driveway and parked. Glen shook his head as I slipped out of his arms. The truck door opened and two huge, long legs appeared out of the cab. Mark climbed out of the truck and closed the door. Glen lifted a brow as I climbed the stairs, sat down on the railing of the porch. We were both surprised to see Mark show up. We haven't heard nothing from him since the PPV, which was about a month or so ago. Mark stopped in his tracks as the dogs stood their grounds. They didn't know who he was.

Mark was dressed in a pair of black jean shorts that went past his knees, a dark gray tank top with his hair pulled back. I have never seen him wear shorts before, since I met him. Glen stepped up. "Tavian and Jerian, Back down. It's alright." The dogs both turned their head, looked over their shoulders to Glen and walked away, laid near the porch.

Mark took a few steps and stood about a foot away from Glen. "What brings you here Mark?" Glen asked. Mark didn't say nothing at first just stood there. I swear you could feel the tension. It was thick mixing in with the humid hot weather that lingered in the air. Mark looked over Glen's shoulder to me sitting on the porch railing. He nodded a bit to me and turned his attention back to Glen. "I wanted to see my little brother.." Glen lifted a brow. "We haven't heard from you in over a month until now.. Something you want here?" Glen asked. He was standing his grounds. We were both still trying to get the trust back into trusting Mark, after what had happened.

Mark sighed as he looked to Glen, "I've been doing some soul searching. Let's put it that way.." Glen lifted a brow to his brother's words. "Can we sit down and talk?" Mark asked. Glen nodded as he led Mark onto the porch and offered him a seat. I watched his every move. I was a bit timid around Mark and his presence still. Who knows what he would do. I hopped off the railing and walked inside to get some cold beers, while they started off the conversation. I walked back out and handed Glen and Mark each a bottle of beer. I hopped back onto my spot on the railing as I heard Glen say. "Well that's up to her.. Your gonna have to talk to Mands about it.." My eyes whipped to Glen and then Mark. "What's this?" I asked in question. I looked to Mark. "What's on your mind Dead Man?" Mark sighed as he put the beer down on a nearby table, slowly rose to his feet. He walked over to me and leaned against the support beam that was nearby. I looked to him as he didn't speak right away. I lifted my head to look at him. "What's on your mind Mark? You never hesitated to talk to me before.. Why start now.." Glen chuckled as Mark rolled his eyes. "Alright.. Keep your pants on.." He grumbled. I couldn't help but chuckle at him. "Well while you were inside Mands, Mark was telling me, all that he was thinking about since he took some time off from work. He came by to apologize for what he had done and was hoping he could somehow make it up to us. He apologized to me already, but I think he sort of having a hard time with you. Since you cold cocked him and all." Glen explained.

Glen started laughing after that, I couldn't help but laugh. Mark rolled his eyes. "You didn't have to mention that ya know.." I patted Mark's shoulder. "Calm down Mark. When I did that, you deserved it. Everybody wanted to hit you somehow. I just got the last word." Mark nodded as he spoke. "Well.." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I do owe you both a heavy apology for the stupid asshole I have been towards the both of you, especially you Mands. I took you under me to train for the ring and look what happen.. I let my stupid ass get out of hand and I nearly killed the both of you. I know this won't help with the damage that has been already done, But I hope it's a start..." I couldn't believe this is the Dead Man of the WWE, I guess everybody has a soft side to them. You just gotta find it. I didn't know what to say at first, then I finally got my thoughts together. "Mark.. I do accept your apology. But here's the thing though..." Mark sighed as he looked to the ground. I made him look at me as I spoke. "Now hold on. Let me say something please. I'm not saying I don't accept it period here. I have something to say first.

I do accept your apology Mark, but it's just going to take some time to learn to trust you again. Once you crossed the line of almost killing Glen and then me, you broke a trust that I had gotten between us. Glen knows where I'm going with this. It's just going to take some time, before I can completely trust you once again. It might be tomorrow or sometime, but I will..." Mark nodded. "Sounds fair enough. At least you don't hate me.." I slid myself towards Mark and looked him in the eye. "I never hated you Mark. I was angry, hurt, just wanted to kick your ass. But I never hated you. You took me from a bad situation and had seen something in me that nobody else did, not even Glen. You saw I had talent for something I had never turned to until I met you in Chance's gym. I almost knocked your block off as well, but that's another story..."

Mark smiled as he lightly chuckled. "Mands does this have a point?" Glen asked as he stood up, walked over, placed his hand upon my shoulder. I nodded. "The point is, Mark placed faith in his judgement and took a risk. Nobody else would, alright Chance did, but he had to cut it short. In other words Glen, Mark never gave up on me. I sort of gave up on him, because he hurt me in a way I never felt someone hurt me before. It has always been a physical hurt someone always put on me, not mentally or emotionally. Not until Mark and yourself walked into my life.

You both placed faith in me, led me down a road that I have never regretted taking. That's my point." Mark smirked as he looked to Glen. "In other words lil brother, if it wasn't for my stubborn ass keeping at her, you would never had her in your life, like you do now." Glen punched Mark in the shoulder in a brotherly sort of way. "Yea, yea, yea.. I get it.. No need to emphasis it Mark." Mark rubbed his shoulder as I couldn't help but laugh.

"No need to get hostile Glen. You both played a part in turning my life around. I both owe you a lot for that, well I think I already paid you back Glen.. No need to go there, but I do sort of owe your brother don't I?" Glen looked to Mark. "What do you gotta say about that Mark? "Mark lifted a brow and rubbed his goatee in thought for a moment. Oh boy, I'm gonna get it now. Mark looked to me with his emerald eyes. "Seeing you with my lil brother, happy and everything else in between. That's rewarding enough for me." Glen's jaw dropped to the ground. Mark and I both looked to him. "Stop catching flies Glen.." Mark grumbled as he closed Glen's jaw. I nodded. "Sounds fair enough Mark. If you'll excuse me, I have a laptop to throw out the window again.." I hopped off the railing and back inside to finish my work.

**Chapter 32**

Things did slowly improve after that day. We did see Mark a lot more than before. I was sitting out on the porch with Tavian and Jerian at my feet, working on my stupid laptop that just wanted to be thrown. A dark blue pick up once again pulls into the driveway. I stopped what I was doing, removed my reading glasses from my face as Mark climbed out of the truck, up onto the porch. He had a plain medium sized cardboard box in his hands. "Well what brings you here Mark? I thought I wouldn't be seeing you until tomorrow." I commented. He placed the box on the bench next to me.

He looked to me. "Couldn't wait until tomorrow. I wanted to give you this.." I lifted a brow to the box as the dogs got up and started sniffing at it. "Alright boys, calm down.. Nothing for you.." They backed off as they went over to Mark and greeted him. Mark knelt down, ended up making the petting rounds. I opened the box and pulled out a new laptop. I looked to Mark. "Mark.. What did we tell you.." Mark shook his head. "Now hold on before you take my head off. That's not just from me.. It's from everybody at the company. You know CJ, CB, Dave, John Cena and a bunch of the other guys."

I lifted a brow. "We all pitched in and bought you one. Because well seeing that thing you work with and play Frisbee with the other night was a bit much." He chuckled as I shrugged. "It ticked me off.. Plus it ate my article that I was working on and had to do over." Mark walked over and removed the box from the bench, took out a carrying bag and a few other things to go with it.

"Thank you Mark. I will get a hold of the others and tell them too. You all didn't have to do this.." Mark sat down and shook his head. "We wanted to Mands. We're all talking about it before. We wanted to give you something that would be useful to you now, that you are not wrestling anymore. This was the next best thing. Also it's our way of telling you that you stuck it out just like the rest of us had, when our careers took off." I sighed as I placed the new laptop upon the nearby table. I turned and looked to Mark. "I don't have a career anymore Mark. I didn't really. Let's just say it was a short ride. This what I'm doing now, is a career. I owe it all to you, Glen and the rest of the guys. Especially you. I don't know where I would be nor what I would be doing now if you weren't there that day."

Mark smiled to me gently. "Mands all I got to tell you is.. Your one special lady. I'm awfully glad you decided to give training with me a try. Look what happen.." I nodded. "Well at least you had faith in me to take me down an unknown road. I was afraid of the outcome, but now that I see it now, I shouldn't had been afraid. I should of just trusted you. But I have a hard time with that. Well not really anymore." Mark nodded. "Good to hear that Mands. Anyways, where's Glen hiding at?" I pointed to the garage. "You know where he goes..." Mark nodded as he stood to his feet, started to walk off, down the stairs of the porch. "Oh and Mark.." He stopped in his tracks and looked to me. "Thanks.. Thanks for everything.." Mark smiled and nodded. "No need to thank me Mands. You made it all happen, I just kicked you in the ass and gave you the faith in yourself to follow." He walked off to find Glen.

I sat back on the swing and looked to the new laptop the guys all pitched in for. I set it up and started in on transferring everything from the piece of junk to the new one. I finished up, shut it down and closed the top. I looked to the top of it. It had something engraved on it. I placed my glasses on as I read the plate that was there. 'For succeeding on the 'Road Of Faith' and it had everybody's initials on it. I smiled as I removed my glasses, put them away. I ran my thumb over the plate of the words and shook my head. "You're right guys.. I did succeed in overcoming a lot and traveling the road of faith." I got up and went off to join Mark and Glen in the garage.

END


End file.
